Jane, A Modern Day Tarzan
by Bonbonsandbooks
Summary: She wanted her chance to explore a new world she had never saw before! Would she ever be able to leave it once it captured her heart? • A Modern Day Tarzan!
1. Chapter 1

" _Jane_ , dear you really do not have to go along with me on this expedition. _Clayton_ is coming along with me. We will be able to handle ourselves" my father Quincy Porter warns me as he thumbs through his library of books he was planning on taking with him.

My father was a professor of sorts. He used to work over at the local college. He was supposed to be retiring. But that was not in my father's blood. Ever since mother had passed away he had a strong urge to travel. He craved it. It was no spring chicken either.

I did not like for him to go on his own. I know Clayton could handle things. But my father was clumsy. Forgetful. He needed me. I had the whole summer off of work. I taught kids art lessons at a school so yes I was off! Out of work! So why not come along for the ride? I loved art. Drawing. I wanted to capture some jungle images of my own.

" _Father,_ the rain forest is a very _dangerous_ place" I remind him as he reaches for a large book on the top shelf. I walk over to him and pick up the book just fine. I hand it over to him. I smile. "You need me. Admit it father. Besides I would miss you _all_ summer long. Clayton to"

Did I forget to mention I was engaged to marry this Clayton?

I was not at all sure of marrying this man. But we had been together for a very long time. Clayton was stable. He reminded me a bit of my father back when he was younger. He was an explorer. My father had first hired Clayton back during his first trip out to the rain forest. My father caught cold the last time he was out that way.

Clayton ended up having to fly him back home. I knew Clayton was not marrying me for my father's money. My father had come from a well to do family. So did my mother. My father could be a bit foolish with his money. He felt if he needed to spend it he would do it without giving it a second thought. One moment he could have a ton of money the next we might be broke on the streets.

Clayton's family was well off. He was a bit spoiled. Thought highly of himself at times. He could be a bit well...bossy. He often got on my nerves. But no worries. I put him in his place if needed.

"But it will be humid over there all summer Jane dear. No air conditioning" warns my father as he reaches for another one of his books.

"That is what a _swim_ can cure. _Father_ let me come with you! Please, let me. I want to study the apes" I remind him of my research for my book.

"I don't _know_ about this Jane dear"

"Father, I could come if I wanted to. I am an adult after all" I point out as I reach over and grab the next book he was fumbling for.

"I agree with your father Jane. You have no idea how dangerous the jungle is. I do not want my fiancé to get mauled by a beast out there" warns Cecil as he saunters into the room. I frown at my fiancé.

"I can handle _myself_ _Cecil Clayton"_ I snap back. I knew it could be dangerous to go! That was why I wanted to watch over my father!

" _Just_ like you handled that spider that landed near you the other day?" he pipes up as a sly smile crosses over his handsome face.

" _Shut_ it" I groan. He was no help here.

"I shall be bored being here all by myself all summer long!" I argue with them.

"Jane dear whining is _not_ very becoming of a lady" says Clayton. I glare at him. He winks at me.

" _Fine,_ Jane, fine. You can come. But if you get into any danger in anyway you are to be sent right home. A jungle is no place for a lady" warns my father.

"You are serious? Porter you can't let her go" argues Clayton.

"I can do whatever I _wish_ Cecil Clayton. I can also call _off_ the engagement if I find my future mate does not support _my_ dreams" I warn him harshly.

" _Well played"_ sighs Clayton.

I smile as I cross my arms.

"Go get packing dear. We are leaving out of here in the morning in Clayton's plane" warns my father.

"Oh thank you father! Thank you!" I gush as I come over to hug him. I cause him to drop a book to the floor as I hug him tightly.

"I still do not think this is such a good idea" sighs Cecil.

"Jane one. Cecil zero" I snicker before heading out of the library to pack my things for the trip.

Thankfully for me, I had been reading up on the Rain Forest. So I knew what to expect on this expedition. I knew my father loved to travel because it helped to keep his mind off of missing my mother. I could not very well ask my father to stay home. But one day, when he was too old to travel I was going to have to keep him home. Somehow. My father meant everything in the world to me. I could _not_ bare to lose him.

I drag out my suite case out of my closet. I had not traveled for oh so long. I was so going to enjoy this trip. I gathered up my art pad. My pencils. I was going to need a lot being out there. I wondered if there would be places to charge my phone. My camera if I wanted to record videos while I was out. That was something to keep in mind when going on my trip. My phone rings. It was my great aunt Bea.

"Hello auntie" I answer.

"Where is that father of yours? He has not answered a single one of my calls" grumbles my aunt.

"Sorry he is getting ready for another expedition to head out to the Rain Forest" I warn her. "For the summer"

"At his age? That is awful! He could have heat stroke! Or worse! He should not be going out there at his age! Did you not try to stop him?" my aunt demands to know.

"Of course auntie I did try my hardest. But do not worry. Clayton and I are going with him for the summer" I make the mistake of bragging to her.

"What? You are going to? Have you lost your marbles girl? You will get killed out there! You should be staying home and planning that wedding! I guess I have to do all the work now don't I? While you are gone chasing monkeys all summer?" she snaps angrily.

I knew one thing about my aunt. She was a busy body. She meant well.

"Auntie could you handle things while we are aware? I will owe you my life. Besides Clayton will be around. He plans on coming back over here to get things for us while we stay there" I point out to her as I head over to my closet to plan on being away during a whole summer. June, July, and August!

"I guess I will have to know won't I?" grumbles my aunt.

"Thank you auntie. Thank you so much" I say gratefully.

I was still not real sure about this whole wedding thing. But I knew Clayton was a stable man. He would take care of my father and I in the long run. Clayton was a man I knew I could count on when times got tough. He had been there for me through a lot of things in my life.

"Have a safe trip. At least write me to know you are still alive now and again" my aunt mumbles.

"Always" I vow.

"Good-bye girlie. I hope when I talk to you next that you are still around" she grumbles before hanging up on me.

I shake my head as I set my phone down on the bed. I begin to pack my clothing up. I glance down at my ring. Jane Clayton. It sounded like an alright name. Nothing to get too excited about. Jane Clayton. Maybe he could take on my last name. Men did tend to do that nowadays. He could bare my name. Keep my name going in the family.

Father would be so very pleased if Clayton chose to take his name. Father always wanted a son. More kids. But sadly I was all he ever had with mother. Father never even tried to remarry or have kids with someone new. It would have been nice to have some siblings. But I try not to dwell on the matters. I could not change the past. Only look toward the future. I did want kids of my own one day. Loads of them. A very large family. Maybe two boys. Or two girls and a boy perhaps.

"You really are planning on going with us" I hear him grumbling as he enters my bedroom.

"Clayton you know I planned on going the moment I found father was going on this trip" I warn him.

"I know. But I do not think you have any idea what could really happen out there" he warns me as he looks concerned for me.

"I know what can happen. I know what can happen to father to. That is why I need to go along" I say sternly to him.

"Fine. But I am bringing a gun" he warns me.

"No, you are not allowed to bring a gun. You could get arrested over there" I warn him.

"I know what the rules are. I am not going to go hunting. I am only keeping it for protection. Trust me Jane you will need it. They are nothing but savages out there. We are only staying in the forest in nothing but tents Jane" he reminds me. "No cabins. Tents"

"I know. Imagine this Clayton...being under the stars. By a little camp fire. Wouldn't that be romantic?" I question him.

"I suppose so if a panther is not sneaking up on you while you fall asleep next to the camp fire" he snickers. I smack his arm.

"Oh you! You always look at the horrid side of things! We will have a wonderful summer. And when we come back we can have the wedding of the century all planned out" I promise him as he pulls me in his arms. He kisses me.

"Good. Because I would rather be planning our wedding then this jungle madness expedition" he mutters under his breath.

"Have a told you lately how sweet you are for looking out for my father. If anything happened to him..."

"You do not know what you would do without him..." he finishes my sentence for me.

I smile.

"Yes. Father is so important to me" I tell him.

"Am I Jane? Am I important to you?" he demands to know.

"Of course" I say.

"Then please think about staying. I worry about you being out in the forest. Just think it over tonight. Alright? And if you still want to go I know you will" he asks me.

I was not going to be changing my mind.

Not overnight.

He could get that idea out of his head right now.

He smiles my way as he kisses me before heading out of the room. He could he so certain that he could always get his own way at any time. But this time he was not going to get his own way. Not this time around.

I was.

Check mate...


	2. Chapter 2

" _You_ really _are_ coming?" Clayton groans as if he could possibly change my mind on the matters.

"Of course I am going to come. Did you _really_ think you were going to change my mind?" I reply with a wink his way. I hand over my luggage for him to carry for me like a true gentlemen should do for his fiancé.

I hear him mutter "Twice the work..." or something to that effect under his breath. I roll my eyes as I follow him out to the large front yard we had outside. There was his fancy little jet plane waiting to take off with us. Clayton lugs my things to the plane. Our butler was helping father with his many bags.

"Jane dear do you have _everything_ you need? We will not be back until fall now!" my father warns me sternly. I nod.

"I think I do. I am so ready for this adventure!" I exclaim happily. Suddenly Clayton leads me aside to chat with me privately.

"What is it?" I hiss at him. "I am not changing my mind" I warn him sternly.

He was holding my wrist a little too tight here.

His eyes locked with mine. Anger flashes in them.

"Jane... _you_ are so stubborn! I am _not_ going to be in some rain forest all summer long! I will be heading back to the home state. Then what? Who will protect your _scrawny_ neck?" he challenges me.

"I will do just fine thank you. I did bring my pepper spray" I remark. I turn to head in the plane with my father.

"Jane... _pepper spray_? Are you going to spritz a panther? Or a wild boar? There are more than cute little monkey's in the jungle you know" he warns me.

"Yes I know Clayton! Can we go now?" I grunt with annoyance.

He was really starting to get on my bad side. Always telling me what to do! That was a big turn off. I sure hoped he did not plan on me to be the sweet, quite little wify that would always stay at home while he was away at whatever he was doing! Not going to happen!

"Anything else? Would you like to get your club to hit me over the head with and carry me off to your man cave?" I snicker at him. He frowns looking even more furious with me.

" _Jane_..."

I turn and head to the plane. He follows after me. I go to climb up on the plane. I nearly slip. Clayton helps me up into the plane. I scramble up with my father's help as he and Clayton work to get my booty in the plane. Finally I was in.

Clayton manages to climb into the plane just fine. I hoped we had good weather for flying. Clayton hopped up in the front of the mini plane with the other guy who was doing all the flying. Clayton was navigating.

"Buckle up" Clayton warns me as he turns his head around to look at me.

" _I know_ " I sigh as I roll my eyes.

I was thirty years old. I could handle riding in a dumb plane.

Thankfully the plane ride went smoothly for the most part. It was sure a long flight. I had brought snacks along for father, Clayton and myself. Around noon I had father a lunch I had made for him. He smiled gratefully and took the meal from me.

"Thanks dear girl! When did you have time for all this?" wonders father as he wolf's down his little bag of chips I had given to him in his meal.

"While you and Clayton were arguing about the best route to fly out" I remark with a smile. Clayton glances over at me curiously. I wink at him. I hand him a lunch to.

"What is in there?" he warns me before taking what I made for him.

"A classic PB & J why? Also a bag of chips" I explain.

"Sorry _nope_. Those have _way_ too many carbs for me" he chuckles.

"What are you planning on eating while we are over hear this summer? Take out?" I laugh as I shake my head. He was so picky!

"Fish, those kinds of things! You know grilling food is very healthy for you" he tells me. "You should be more aware of what you eat. You might pack on the pounds before our wedding day. After all you take after your mother. Or tend to. I saw her photos" he has to point out.

An anger glow rises to my cheeks. How _dare_ he? So what my mother had been a little plump! That did not mean I was going to be a cheeky chub to! My father was as skinny as a rail. And he ate like food was going out of style!

"Jane?"

" _What_ Clayton?" I mutter.

"You're um...zipper" he chuckles. "It is down" he laughs.

I quickly glance down at my shorts I had on. Sure enough he was right. My zipper was down. I fume inside. I zip up my zipper tugging at it to pull it up. I had bought these shorts last summer. They should still fit me. I had not gained a lot. Not that much.

"Oh _do_ shut up" I snap at Clayton. He looks out the window in the front. I hear him hold back snorts of laughter from coming out of his lips. I lightly smack the back of his head for it.

Before long on the flight my father falls asleep. His head slides over to my shoulder. Before I knew what was happening he is snoring on me. I sigh. I glance over at my iPhone. It was soon going dead on me. I had four calls from aunt Bea already. I rummage for my battery juice pack charger to save my battery on my phone. There was no telling when I was going to be able to charge it again next once we landed out in the rain forest.

Before I knew it I was sleeping to. Snoozing. I was trying so hard to stay awake so I could see it all when we landed. But sadly I did not get to do that. Clayton did not bother to wake me either. The jerk.

"Jane...Mr. Porter we are here now sir" I hear Clayton saying to us. He was right by my face when my eyes flutter open.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I yawn as my mouth opens sleepily.

"Why? Why wake you. You will need your sleep" he laughs.

"What do you mean by that?" I wonder. He hands his hand out to me as he helps me out of the plane carefully.

"I mean you will be in a new area. Sleeping in a tent. A very small tent. With bugs that crawl about. Animals hoot and chatter in the middle of the night dear girl. Do you really think you will be able to sleep?" he challenges me.

"I have my head phones. My phone is charged" I tell him.

"No Wi-Fi here dear" he laughs. I groan. I forgot about all that. I should have brought an iPod or something with the ability to play music.

"Whatever. I will do just fine. Wait and see" I promise him. I look about me. We were on a little boating dock where the plane had landed. There was beauty all around me. There was a small little town we had landed at. We were about to head far into the jungle lands. There were men here with a jeep to take us out to our camping area.

The men there gather our luggage up. Then load it into the jeeps. There were three of them. One for all our things. Then the others were to take us out to the jungle area. I could barely wait to explore out there. I had a strong feeling an adventure was waiting for me out there. Some place.

"Jane? We are heading to camp now. The men have welcomed us here. They said if we need help or if we need to charge anything to taking a shower we can use their resources here in town. They have a public area for guests that come to visit. So you will not have to worry about your little phone dying" jokes Clayton. He smiles at me as he helps me into one of the jeeps.

"Thank you" I say. He nods as he hops in next to me in the jeep. Father was in a jeep over chatting away happily with one of the native men that lived here.

"You are going to stay in the jungle little woman?" a man asks me as he hops in the front seat of the jeep.

"Yes I am staying with my father and my fiancé" I mention.

"Oh no little woman you might want to change your mind" he laughs.

"Why is that?" I ask as I feel my eyebrows raise up.

"There are ghosts in these parts. To savage animals. Wild jungle animals" he warns me.

"I do not _believe_ in such things" I scoff.

"You might after we tell you the _tales_ that happen around here" he chuckles. I sigh. Men.

Men were cave man pigs.

I spot some horrid gangly group of men lugging a poor gorilla in a very large cage. That was not allowed here! I knew my rights! I was going to make sure to report these men! I feel my anger begin to boil inside. I hop out of the jeep and head right over to these men. They poke at the cage, teasing the poor gorilla. The gorilla grunts and leaps about the cage in fear.

"Stop that! I demand you stop this right now!" I yelp with anger at these men.

"What are you going to do about it? Tell my mommy on me?" jokes one of the scrawny men. His beady black eyes glare at me. I get out my hand book out of my purse. I had one on this whole island.

"I know it is illegal to cage endangered animals such as this beautiful gorilla. You better let _that poor creature_ go now!" I demanded.

"What are you doing to do about it?" another man challenges me as he steps over to me while holding an illegal gun with him.

"People know we have landed. I am not afraid of you. I know my rights as well as that animals rights to. You will free her!" I demand with anger.

"Never"

"Do as I say" I challenge them.

"Jane!" calls out Clayton with worry.

"Jane dear come back with us. We need to set up camp before dark" father calls out to me. I was not backing down.

"Free that animal!" I demand.

"Do as the lady says men. She is right" someone pipes up.

A very tall man wearing a simple black shirt with a brown vest over it walks around to me. He was a tall plump, balding man.

"But boss" whimpers the man.

"Let the little lady here do the honors. Let her go" remarks their boss. He was white as father, Clayton and I were. He was not native from this island area.

"Her?" I ask.

"She is a girl. She has been attacking this place sense the day we put everything up here. She is not happy we humans are here. Are you now? We think she is protecting something. A tribe of them..something. We have yet to find it. We wanted to keep her for a few days to find the others. Figuring we could keep them away from us. If we knew where they were located at" he explains to me.

"But it is wrong to move them from whatever home they have. You are not supposed to do that" I argue back.

"Very well. Do not say you were warned. My name is Hank. Hank Crawford. Here are the keys to free her. Do the honor" he snaps as he tosses me the keys to the gorillas' cage. I catch the keys in my hands.

"Jane" worries Clayton.

"I can do this" I promise Clayton.

My heart hammers in my chest. All eyes were on me now. Clayton came to my side to protect me as he waited for me to make the next move. I had not realized how large a gorilla was in real life. I have only saw them in zoos. This one was close up. She was so unhappy. No way was I leaving her there. Even if she chose to kill me in the process of it all. My hands shake as I reach the cage. She does not move. Her brown eyes lock on my own.

"I am here to help you. I am going to set you free" I speak calmly to her.

"They can't understand you" snickers the man with the gun.

"They are very smart, they can so..."

"Jane get it over with will you?" demands a worries Clayton. I nod.

I lift my key to open her cage for her. She still does not move. She snorts out air a little bit from her nose. The cage was a mess. My hands shake the keys as she watches to see what I was going to do around her.

"Hi there. I am going to set you free" I say as my voice trembles lightly.

Show no fear. There was nothing to fear but fear itself. Right?

I sigh deeply. Here goes nothing.

I hear the door click as I unlock it. I glance behind me. All the men had hid over by the one little building by the docks they had. I hear the steel creek as I open the door up. She is still giving me a stare down here. My heart hammers so loudly in my ears I could not hear anything around me now.

"Hi there. You are free now...you can go" I promise her softly in a sweet voice to sooth her. Nothing. I back over away from the door a little to give her space. She curiously looks around for the men who captured her. She makes her way nearly out of the cage. She makes her way over to me!

My heart skips a beat.

"JANE!" I hear Clayton yelp with fear.

"Do not move. Do not do anything. I am fine" I say to Clayton in a clam voice. He nods as he waits.

The gorilla gets right up in my face. I was not sure what to expect her to do next. It was her move now. My heart was racing so fast. Oh boy. I never had been so close to any wild life. This was not the adventure I had in mind for my summer. Her eyes burned an angry gaze into mine. Unsure what she planned for me. She sniffs me next causing me to shake a bit.

"You are free now. Go" I demand to her softly.

My hands shake.

She snorts angrily right in my face. Some of her spit splatters on my face. This was it. I was going to die. I close my eyes and brace myself for the worst. Then I hear her rustle. Making a noise. I open my eyes to see her leap off into the jungle area. I sigh deeply. I nearly pass out from the fear I just held in.

"JANE!" cries my father. Clayton catches me in his embrace.

"You know crazy girl when I do head back to our home you are more than welcome to go back with me" he reminds me.

"Never" I say with a grin. He laughs as he shakes his head.

"You did a terrible thing. She has attacked us many times here. She will be after you next" Hank warns us.

"We will be fine. She will not harm a fly" I lie. I did not know that. My only hope was the gorilla would not come back to kill me in my sleep.

Later on we made our way to our spot in the woods. Clayton and the men set up camp. I helped father unpack our belongings. Clayton and I did a bit of fishing in the river. Then we fried up dinner. I yawned feeling so very tired. We all went to our little tents for the night.

"Jane?" calls out Clayton.

"Yes?" I call back as we prepare to go to bed.

"Sweet dreams. If you need me I am here" he vows.

"Thank you I know" I reply. I scramble in my tent. The campfire died down for the night. The night sky was so different from ours. Not a cloud around in sight. You can see every single star from miles around. I change my clothing for the night in my little tent. I spray one more round of bug spray on me for the night. We had bug nets up to keep safe. I wondered how well they really worked. I soon lay on my little flatable mattress. It was not cozy. I roll about trying to get rest. I sigh as I lay back down. I could hear crickets singing. Noises all around. Clayton had been right.

"Hoo...hoo...hoo..."

"Eh, eh eh..."

"Oh do shut up" I mutter as I place my pillow over my head. I groan.

I roll over again on my other side.

Hisssss...

What was that?

My mattress was deflating down. I moan. I get my flash light out. I somehow had a twig poked a hole in the side. Causing the air to leak out on me. Wonderful. I sink to the ground now. Tears water in my eyes. It was hot and muggy. I considered sleeping in nothing at all. I was that hot. Sweat dripped down my forehead. I wipe it away. I knew there was a little river not too far. I could sneak in a midnight swim. Did I dare try? I peak my head out of the tent. Father and Clayton seemed to be in bed for the night. I glance over to the trail. I hear a rustling noise over in the bushes.

" _Clayton_ is that you?" I whisper softly so I did not wake anyone.

Nothing.

I hear it again soon after. Over in another area. As if someone was watching us.

Was it the men in the village trying to spook me for setting the gorilla free?

"I am not afraid of you!" I warn softly. I grab my pepper spray from my tent.

Nothing again. I sigh.

I pop my head back in my tent and decide it was not a good idea to take a midnight swim out here in the rain forest alone!


	3. Chapter 3

I slept like shit the night before. It made me wish I had slept during the whole entire plane ride there. I yawn as I try to force myself to wake up. My eyes slugged back downward. I flop back down on my pillow. My back ached on me from sleeping on the flat bed last night.

"Jane? _Jane_ is that you I hear groaning?" I hear Clayton call out cheerfully. He was sure to rub it in my face that I did not sleep well the night before.

"I am up! I am up! I will be right out. I was groaning because I was looking for my outfit I had planned for the day" I lie as I scrummage around for my outfit.

"Are you _sure_ about that?" he jokes playfully as he sticks his head in my tent causing me to jump.

"Get out of here! We are not married yet!" I yell at him and kick my right leg up at him.

"Now now...that is not lady like to yell at your loving fiancé" he teases me.

" _Get_ OUT!" I demand as I act like I am going to throw my shoe at his head.

"Fine. Fine" he chuckles as he leaves me be finally.

I find my outfit beside my pillow. I must have laid on it last night. I scramble to get dressed in a small tent. I add some deodorant on. I was sure sweating all night made me smell something awful. Then on goes my tank top. I quickly tie my long curly brown hair into pig tails not caring how I looked right now.

"We have breakfast" calls out Clayton.

"Coming!" I chirp back at him.

I crawl out of my little hidey hole. I manage to get dirt on my hands. I stand up after Clayton helps me up. I brush off dirt onto my shorts I had on. I did not know what Clayton and my father had planned for the day. My plans were to explore. Maybe find those gorillas. I wanted to see them closer. They were so amazing.

"Here you are dear" father says as he hands me a bowl of brand flakes.

"Thanks" I sigh.

"Now you stay here. We are going into town. Then your father has a meeting in town today. Can you stay out of trouble?" Clayton demands to know.

"Can I stay out of _trouble_ today?" I mock him back. He raises an eyebrow at me. "YES, I can stay out of trouble" I mutter as I stuff my face full of Frosted Flakes.

" _Great_. See that you do. What are your plans for the day? So we know where you might be if we need to find you?" he asks me.

"About here. I plan on drawing the nature landscapes'. I want a shower" I sigh.

"We can shower in town later on tonight" says Clayton. I nod.

"Good"

"See you soon. We will be back in a few hours" he tells me. He kisses my cheek just as I had stuffed another bite of Frosted Flakes into my choppers.

"Be safe Jane dear" father remarks as the jeep pulls up from town to pick them up.

"Will do dad" I mutter. I roll my eyes. Men.

I watch them pull away. Clayton looks back my way as if he thinks I cannot possibly handle being alone for one second. He waves good-bye at me. And blows me a kiss to. I act like I catch it. I sigh feeling so much better being on my own. I was free.

At least for a few hours. I polish off the last of my breakfast. Then I head over to gather up my sketch book and drawing pencils. I glance around me. Such a beautiful breathtaking place to be. I get out my phone to try to take a photo of my view and place it on my Instagram. Nothing. No signal. I groan. So much for that.

I tried my snapchat. It came in for a moment.

"Here I am! In the _middle_ of it all. The heart of the rain forest. It is a beauty! Hi aunt Bea! I am alive!" I joke as I show off the area on my phone. For a moment I was able to hit send!

" _Yes_!" I giggle happily.

I suddenly hear a crash in my area. I glance over where the noise had come from. A small baby gorilla was in the area. He was going through my father's things. He had my father's favorite pocket watch in his little hand. He looked at it curiously.

"Hey now. You can't have that! That is ours" I demand to the little gorilla. He glance over at me cooing some little noises. Not paying any mind to me being there.

"Put that _down_ little fella!" I demand once again. More sternly. He makes a noise of protest at me. He leaps on the other side of camp.

"HEY!" I call back.

I still had my phone. My art pad and pencils in hand. I chased after the little gorilla as he took off with my father's watch that I had gotten for him for his last birthday.

I paid a lot of money for that thing! No silly monkey was going to lose it! I was not sure how long I had been wandering in the woods for. I kept my eyes on the prize. On the little gorilla. I nearly tripped over myself a few times as I ran. I never ran so fast before. Not since high school track days. I huffed and puffed as I chased the little thief down.

"Get _back_ here! _Give_ me that back will you!" I yelp as I keep up with the gorilla who was swinging above me in the trees.

Suddenly I notice it. _Gorillas!_ They were all over the place. My heart races faster. I stop in the midst of my run. Hank had been right. They had a nest. Right here. I look around me just as the most curious looks stared right back at me.

What should I do next? Did I dare move? Did I dare make a run for it? My heart began to pound fast. I hear them make a noise like I never heard before. The little gorilla hid over by a big one now. A very very large one. I notice the large one was just like the one I rescued the other day.

Was that his mother? Maybe. I look over at the mother. She had a little mark on her ear from when she was captured. A little blue marking. It was her. Oh boy. She was sure going to hate me being around here! I move backward a little.

"Hey now...no hard feelings. _You_ can keep the watch. I am sure I can get him another. He will never notice it is gone anyway" I laugh nervously.

I go to back away. I feel something leap behind me. Causing me to jump up. I hear a harsh snorting sound. The gorillas "Eee Epp epp" noises all about me with a rush of excitement. I feel something tugging at my hair with a curiousness. I gasp turning around to see what was touching me. There was the mother. She tugged on my curly hair curiously.

" _Hello_ there" I ramble on.

Her face was now right in my own.

She studied me.

" _Hair_?" I question her softly.

She snorts out air from her nostrils' at me. A bit of spit hits my face. I was so going to need that shower later on. Clayton owed me for this. Big time. After the day I was having...

She gets closer. Right in my face. Our faces were inches apart from one another. I knew very well she could crush me. Kill me. I knew it. She knew it. Her move was next. I only hoped she recalled what I had done for her yesterday. Please let her remember!

I close my eyes not able to move another inch.

She moves back. She leaps back into the tree with her baby.

Oh thank heavens.

She did know me!

She had to!

Gorillas were so highly intelligent! She was for sure!

I feel a smile cross my face. I had to get out of here. Fast.

I turn around to go to leave.

"You keep the watch. Okay? No hard feelings. It has been nice talking to you all. Now I better get going or they will miss me" I laugh nervously as I back away from the crowd.

Those stares. I never felt more nervous. This was worse than being on American Idol. Had to be.

Trust me.

I go to turn around.

To rush my ass out of here.

Right before me another gorilla leaps before me. He or she was much bigger than the momma gorilla. He had a nasty scar above his eye. He snorts with anger in my face. He was not pleased I was in his area.

"No worry pops. I am leaving. _Right now!_ " I mutter with a new found fear in me. I run for it. He chases me down. I hear his fists pounding on the ground behind me.

Wow.  
Holy hell.  
Gorillas are fast!  
Look out Nascar!

I run for my life now. I did not care what I dropped along the way. Suddenly the gorilla leaps in front of me. Stopping me right in my tracks. He was pissed at me. I was in the wrong neighborhood now. The momma gorilla leaps beside him. She grunts at the other one. I was stuck in the middle of whatever was going on here. I try to get away the other angered gorilla stops me in my tracks.

I hear it.

A loud call ring out of nowhere. Almost human like.

But who would be out here other than us?

Someone grabs me by my waist line. Lifting me up off the ground. Away from the gorilla fight. I sigh feeling a bit of relief. I look up to thank my savior here.

I gasp.

A man had me in his arms. Swinging from tree to tree like a gorilla. Or an ape of some kind. But he was a man. I swear he is. He had long hair cascading down over his face. He glances over at me. His piercing green eyes lock with my own.

"Oh my. I am losing it! That is it! I died didn't I? The gorilla got me back there? That is it" I laugh as I shake my head. Oh Jane wake up! Wake up will you?

I close my eyes again. Then open them.

I was still with this mystery man. I make the mistake of looking down where we were above the trees.

"Oh _shit!"_ I mutter as I feel myself grow weak and dizzy.

Next thing I know...it was lights out for me.

I pass out.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke at last after passing out, I was in a place I did not know how I had even gotten there to begin with! Who had brought me here? An ape man? This place was like a little tree fort. There was one old photo of a family hanging up on the wall. Odds and ends of things. I look down under me. I was laying on a bed of some kind. With fur. And leafs. I sit up. A dizzy feeling washes over me.

"Well that was not fun" I mutter softly.

I hear grunting noises coming from over in a corner. The room was rather dark now. The sun was starting to set on this day. How long had I been out of it anyway?

Clayton and father surly must wonder where I am at by now. Father must be worried sick about me. I did not want him to get stressed out in anyway. I had to find my way back to camp. Quickly.

I go to climb out of this odd little bed. I notice her. She was back. Had she been the one to rescue me? I thought a man had. But I could be wrong. Everything was so fuzzy. She makes her way over to me. The gorilla who I rescued. She studied me. Like she was taking a mental picture of me. She wanders leaping over to a wall. She gets an old photo down. She sets it down beside me. I lean down to pick it up.

" _Who_ are they?" I wonder as I gaze at the old photo. There was a family in the photo. A man. A woman. They looked so happy and in love. The woman held a small baby in her arms. He or she was adorable.

"They sure are adorable! Say did they used to be the ones who lived here?" I wonder out loud. Humans had to have made this little jungle hut.

It almost looked like someone or something had attacked it a long time ago. The momma gorilla hands me one more photo. Of the baby in the photo. I glance down at it. I was sure she was trying to tell me something about this family. But I was not sure what she was trying to tell me. Not yet.

" _So sweet!_ " I mutter as I look at the baby's photo. My heart hammers in my chest. She must trust me to be so close to me like this now. She knew I would not do anything to hurt her.

She gets closer to my side as I studied the photo. She looks over at the photo. She takes it from me. I allow her to take her prize back. She gazes at the baby. Did this little baby mean something to her?

Maybe she knew these people that used to stay here. It could be possible. Right? Suddenly my phone rings. The battery was near death. Clayton was calling my cell phone. My phone was cracked on the screen a little. An angry look washes over the momma's gorilla's face when she is startled by my cell phone noise. She grunts as she pats her chest like she was preparing for battle.

"No no...it is alright! I won't harm you! This will _not_ harm you! I promise!" I ramble on as I fumble to answer the call. I finally hit answer.

" _Jane? Bloody hell,_ where have you gone off to?" Clayton demands to know as the momma gorilla is pissed off now. I fear for my life. I climb back up on the bed.

"Clayton, I don't _know_ where I am right now!" I whisper to him so I do not upset her any further.

"What do you mean Jane? Have you gotten yourself lost?" he demands to know. "I knew this would happen! I knew you were going to be twice the work for me"

" _Clayton,_ please listen to me. My phone is about to die on me..."

Suddenly someone or something snatches my phone from me. I turn to see who was here. Or if it was another gorilla who had joined our party. A man sits beside me. He had my phone in the palm of his hands.

He had nothing but a loin cloth covering him up. He was a bit dirty. He had that long hair covering his face. He was well built. He looked very strong. He grunts like a gorilla as he sniffs my cell phone. He licks it thinking he could eat it. Was he mad?

"Hey there...can I have that back?" I squeak out as I hold my hand out to the man for my phone.

His beautiful green blue eyes lock with my own. He studies me for a moment and not my phone.

" _Jane? Jane,_ what is going on? Jane?" I hear Clayton complain on the other end as the ape man held my phone. My heart hammers louder in my ears. Who was this mystery man who rescued me?

"Do you live here? Is this your home?" I question the ape man softly.

No reply.

He looks at me as though I was an alien from outer space. My phone hung up. I hear beeping noises coming now the ape man jumps with surprise at the loud noise. The momma gorilla hoots with grunts of anger at the noise.

"If you give me the phone I can turn off the noise" I try to say.

Did he not speak English? Maybe he spoke another language?

I see him start to grunt back at the gorilla as though the two could understand each other. Did he speak their language? It was rather amazing to see. He got closer to the gorilla. She snatches the phone from him. She tosses it out the window.

I groan. There goes my contact with the outside world! I did have a tracking settings on my phone. Clayton could have tracked me here. Now there was no chance of that happening. I was doomed.

" _Oh no!_ No! No! No!" I gasp as I walk over to the window in time to see my cell phone flying about the air tumbling all the way to the ground. I cover my face with my hand. I groan. There goes my phone. I just gotten the new iPhone to. I saved up for months for that thing. It was rose gold in all.

"I have to be going now. Thank you for saving me. It was nice to meet you all" I stammer to the ape man and the gorilla. I spot the door over in the far corner. I was going to make a run for it if I had the chance.

The ape man steps in front of me. He is checking me out curiously now. He did not walk like you and I. He walked like a well...gorilla. On his hands and feet. He could walk if he wanted to. What was wrong with this man? Maybe he had gotten lost out here in the jungle.

For so long being lost caused his mind to go bonkers. Maybe he thought he was a gorilla! It could happen right? The ape man comes closer to me. Sniffing me as an animal would do. I brace myself. Wincing not knowing what might happen. I only hoped he was not going to hurt me. He touches my hair.

"Hi there" I stammer trying not to show fear.

" _No_?" he speaks up.

"No what?" I laugh.

" _No?"_ he repeats a word he heard me speak as though he was a parrot.

"Do you speak any English?" I ask.

"No"

" _What_ is your name?" I ask.

"No"

"No"

I sigh. So he did not speak English. And he learned one word. No.

He touches my shirt. Looking in my eyes so curiously as though he was trying to figure out a puzzle. He did not touch my breasts. His shaky hand roams to my shoulder. Had he any human contact at all? I could not help but wonder about that.

"No?" he asks me as he places one finger on my chest. Was he trying to figure out my name? Maybe he assumed my name was no. I giggle at the thought.

"Jane, I am Jane. _Jane_..." I repeat myself to him hoping he would get it.

He does not say another word. Still locking his gaze on me. He was amazed by something. The momma gorilla makes her way over to him. She hands me the photo of the baby again. She looks over at the ape man. Then the photo. I was starting to get the hint here. Something happened to the ape man's family. She had raised him. She was here protecting him from me. I was sure of it.

I look over at the wall. I notice many claw marks on the walls. Like an animal had attacked it here a long time ago. What had went down here? Had a wild animal killed his parents? Leaving the gorilla to raise him as her own?

"Is this your baby?" I ask the gorilla. She locks her gaze with me. Not saying one word. As though in our hearts we understood a yes answer.

"Is this you? Are you this baby?" I ask the ape man as I point to the photo.

" _Baby_?" I question him once more.

"Baby" he speaks up as he points to himself.

He had been the baby. He was raised by gorillas here. I was sure of it.

He was amazing.

"Can you get me back home?" I ask him hoping he could get me back to my father and Clayton. If I could get him to my father we could help this ape man get back into the real world where he belonged.

"Home..." I repeat to him.

"Tarzan"

"What?" I stammer.

"Ta..rzan" he speaks up.

"Is your name Tarzan?" I question him. He looks at me quizzically.

He says nothing.

"Tarzan...my name is Jane. I need your help to get back home. My father will be worried about me. Can you help me Tarzan? I would be so grateful if you would" I reply trying to get this ape man to be on my side of things.

" _Jane_?" he asks me at last. I laugh with joy that he understood me.

"Yes! Jane!" I laugh. "Jane needs to go home. Jane...home"

I had to try one more time.

He does not say a word. He gets a little closer to me. He was so interested in me. Had he never saw a woman before? I wonder what he would do if he had saw Taylor Swift? I nearly giggle at that concept.

Without warning like a true caveman he pulls me in his embrace. My hand lands on his bare chest. My eyes grow wider. His lips claim mine hungrily. Exploring me. I grow weak with pleasure bursting inside of me.

No man ever touched me in such a way. Not even Clayton. His kisses never once brought me to become weak in the knees. I had to stop this. Before things went too far. I was a virgin. I did not know if this ape man was or not...but I did not want to be raped.

I try to pull away. My attempts were weak. His tongue forces into the entrance of my mouth until it circles with my own. My lips give themselves away as I find myself returning each kiss. I found it hard to breathe as he nearly crushed my body to his own.

"Tarzan...no. I can't do this! I am engaged to be married. To another man" I warn him as I go to pull away. "I need to go home"

"Jane" he repeats my name huskily. He was breathless from kissing me.

" _Jane_ go _home_..." I demand to him sternly.

He looks at me. Not saying one word.

The momma gorilla grunts a noise suddenly. Other animals were making a cracket outside of the little hut now. A gun shot rings out! For some reason. Tarzan's ears perk up at hearing the sound. As the gorilla leaves the place, Tarzan leaves me as well.

"TARZAN! Please! Do not leave me here!" I call back to him with fear controlling me.

I look out the window to see if I could spot him. He was gone. I wondered, did I dare try to leave this place on my own? I look down. I gasp. It was a far way down. I would fall to my death if I tried to escape. I was stuck here!


	5. Chapter 5

I was bored. I was sweating. I was starting to wonder where Tarzan had taken off to. I wondered if I should make a break for it. I knew it was a long way down. Maybe if I grabbed a vine I could ease my way on down.

How far was the village from here? Could not be too far if I heard a gunshot ring out right? Maybe that was Clayton's gun I had heard. My heart hammers like crazy in my ear drums. Sweat trickles down my face and splatters onto my shirt. I lay on the bed.

Tarzan would not leave me here would he? He had to come back right?

I could only hope. I did not know how he thought. The image of us kissing pops up in my brain. Clayton was going to kill Tarzan for laying a finger on me if he knew another man kissed me. Clayton was a jealous type. Clayton was furious with me for making him wait to make love on our wedding night.

But that was the thing. I think Clayton asked me to marry him thinking that I would make love to him before the wedding. You know. Just because we were getting married he thought I owed him something. I owed him nothing. I knew this. But Clayton did not.

I look around the room. Trying to figure out this jungle life style. Was my cave man going to keep me here for his? What is something happened to him?

I was going to be left to die here. I would be eaten by a wild animal after I passed away. I try to shoo the morbid thoughts from my mind. I sigh. How long had my cave man been gone? I hear a cry ring out. Tarzan cry louder. He was near! I rush to the window. I look about for him.

" _Tarzan_? _Tarzan_!" I cry in desperation.

I see a man leaping at me. I jump back as he leaps in the window landing gracefully on the floor. The momma gorilla comes in with him. He had a gun in the palm of his hands. I look on the side.

The initials read CC. For _Cecil Clayton_! He had been near! I gasp. Tarzan holds the gun over his head. He snaps the little gun as though it were a toy gun. I had bought this gun for Clayton for his last Christmas! It cost me a pretty penny! Tarzan throws the broken gun down to the floor.

"Tarzan that belonged to my friend" I moan. Clayton had to be pissed off that he stole Clayton's gun. I was sure of it. Tarzan hoots louder as he leaps over by the wall, then hangs upside down off the celling.

He looks over at me.

"Now I had a very lovely visit with you Tarzan. But my home is not here. My home is out there. Well not really out there. I am visiting here. My home is over in England. Where my father and I am from. You need to meet my father you would love him...I mean he would love you. Listen, can you take me home. Tarzan? _Please_. My home. Not your home. I am so thankful you saved me back there. _Jane_ needs to go home" I ramble on knowing full well he could not understand a word I was saying. I look over at the wall to see a little sign that read "Home Sweet Home" that someone had left behind. Maybe he knew what it meant. I was desperate here.

I walk over I grab the sign off the wall. I look down at it. Tarzan makes his way over to my side. He looks over my shoulder at the sign. I point down to it.

"Lovely sign Tarzan. This means _home_. See the words...home?" I coach him. He studies it then looks at me quizzically. Like he was trying his best to understand me.

" _Home_ " I tell him as I point to the word. Then I point to the little home on the sign. " _Home_ "

I taught kids art but never reading lessons. How hard could be to teach an ape man to read?

" _Home?"_ he repeats my words. I nod.

"YES! YES! _Home_! _Take_ me home!" I beg of him with excitement that he understood a word I taught him. Perhaps when I got Tarzan back to camp father could help him. We could take poor Tarzan back to our world where he belonged.

"Home? _Home_?" he repeats like a happy child. A light of joy shines in his beautiful blue green eyes my way.

"Home. _Take_ Jane _home_ " I beg as I point to me than the sign.

"Where you got this gun? This was Clayton's gun. Clayton? Did you meet him?" I ask Tarzan slowly. I point to the broken gun. He picks up the gun getting upset once more.

" _Clayton_?" he calls the gun.

" _No,_ that is a gun. _Not_ Clayton. But Clayton is a man like you. He owned it" I try to tell him.

" _Clayton_?" he questions as he studies the gun.

" _No_ , that is a gun" I tell him. " _Gun_ "

" _Clayton_?" he frowns. He tosses the broken gun out the window.

I was getting nowhere fast here. I groan.

My poor tummy growls letting me know it was well past my time to eat dinner. I was starving. But I was worried about my father worrying about me. Clayton was sure to have told him what happened to me by now. My father did not need the added stress. My tummy growls at me. Tarzan looks alarmed by the sound as he looks over at me.

" _Sorry_ , dinner time" I giggle.

Suddenly he wanders right next to me. Our eyes lock together. I wondered what was going on in that mind of his. That poor confused mind of his? He picks me up all of a sudden. Pulls me over his shoulders. I was not sure what he planned on doing with me. Was he going to help me go home? Take me to Clayton? I could only hope!

"Home? _Tarzan_?" I speak up hoping for an answer from the man.

Nothing. No reply back.

He leaps up startling me. He takes us to the window.

" _Oh_ no! Tarzan no no no..."I whimper a plea knowing his next move.

He leaps to the tree. Grabbing a branch. He leaps to the next one as he holds onto my legs with his other free hand. I yell. My veins plump up from being held upside down.

My hair falls in my face. I could hardly see a thing. But what I could see was I was so very high up. Very very high! I yelp in terror hoping Clayton might happen to hear my cries out here. And come rescue me if he did.

I grasp at Tarzan's broad back muscles. Clinging to him for dear life. I feel tears come to my eyes. I gasp in between screaming. Soon he stops. We are so high up in the trees. I would fall to my death if I was not careful. I pull my long hair out of my face as I sit on a branch. I notice he had taken me to a fruit tree. He leaps up capturing a few banas and mangos. He hands them to me.

" _Home?"_ he questions.

He points to my belly. I laugh. He knew I was hungry. He did not know the proper words. He assumed I was telling him I was hungry and wanted to eat. That was kind of him to do. I shake my head.

" _Hungry_. This means hungry" I tell him as I place his hand on my belly just as it complains once more. He nods.

" _Home_?" he asks. I giggle. He was so innocent. So pure.

"Hungry" I correct him.

"Hungry" I tell him once more.

" _Hungry_?" he asks. I nod.

"Yes, Jane eat? Want to eat to?" I ask as I hand him a fruit he had bestowed on me. He sits next to me. I peel a bana. "Eat. Hungry" I repeat before I take a bite.

" _Eat_?" he asks as he bites into a mango. He was very smart. He could be taught. It was not to late for him.

"Eat" I agree.

I soon chow down on a mango. Now how to explain where home was? That was going to be a challenge for me. Maybe not. Maybe Clayton would find us. Then I could help poor Tarzan here. He needed a home. And a family from the looks of things. It was such a pretty view where he had taken us to eat a meal.

" _Beautiful"_ I mutter as I gaze out in the open. "Beautiful" I tell him again so he caught on to words and what they meant.

" _Beautiful_?" he questions as he locks onto my gaze. I feel myself blush. He brushes my hair out of my eyes. He was kind. Not a savage beast.

"I am not beautiful. But thank you" I giggle knowing he did not understand what I was saying.

" _Beautiful_ " he mutters once more as he stares at me making me feel butterflies scatter and take flight inside of me.


	6. Chapter 6

It was now day number two. I was stuck in the hut. I mean it was not so bad. Tarzan was not such a bad fellow. I could not sleep a wink, because the gorilla slept in the corner from us. Tarzan slept over beside me most of the night.

Making sure I was safe. I was tired. Hot, sweaty. I wanted to go back. Yet a part of me wanted to stay with Tarzan. Help him learn. When I woke the next morning it was raining outside. The clean sent of rain filled the air.

 _Pitter pat_.

 _Pitter patter_.

You could hear a pin drop around here.

So peaceful.

My heart raced as I looked around the room. I look over noticing Tarzan was snuggled next to me like a puppy. How that happened I do not really recall. Tarzan had his strong arm wrapped around my middle.

Like he owned me. His head was rested on my chest. I knew not to move or I would wake the ape man. I never had been this close to a man in my life. Not even Clayton. I could hear his heart beating strong now. I almost did not want to get up. He had one hand in my hair. As he held me. I could feel his fingers in the side of my hair. Was he protecting me?

Was that why he felt the need to be close to me? Or was it because he never had any human contact before and he craved it? Why did I want to be the one to give him what he needed? I could not. I was going to marry someone. It was in proper of me.

My heart hammers faster as I think of moving his hand off me so I could get up and escape. Did I dare try it? Our legs were linked together. As if we fit together. Like a hand in a glove.

I lay my hand to rest on his arm. I feel the veins swell in my arms begin to pump faster as I touched his flesh. Here I was sleeping in the embrace of another man when I was engage to marry another man. I felt bad. I did not want to lead poor Tarzan on in anyway. But this looked bad. I knew all we had done was snuggled. I was still...well a virgin.

I would know if a man had spoiled me as they say. I turn my head to look to see if I could free myself from this snuggle fest. My eyes land on sleeping Tarzan. My other hand rested on his chest. Firm. Bare. _Hunky_...never mind that Jane. I gulp feeling cotton form in my mouth. My mind was wandering to a bad place. A very bad place.

Suddenly he wakes.

He yawns softly. Those lips of his sweet pink lips, part in a little yawn. His beautiful eyes flutter open. How could a man have such pretty eyes? There was no other way to describe it. But gorgeous. Clayton was a good looking man. Do not get me wrong.

But nothing like this. Tarzan could very well be a model type if he ever made it back to my world. I would not stand a chance with him in my world. Not with a man like him. My heart hammers like crazy wondering what was going to come next for us. He gazes at me focusing his gaze on me.

I keep forgetting I might as well be the first woman he ever laid eyes on. I feel badly. I mean there was so many better looking ladies he could have saw before me. What a waste I was on him. I ruined it for him. I was sure of that. My heart sinks. Why was I bothering with these thoughts? I was with  
Clayton. When I returned home, I would return to _Clayton_.

I feel something poke on my leg. I had aroused the beast. _Holy shit_. I was turning him on! He would learn when he saw better! I did not know what to do next. I was ashamed of myself for well doing this to him.

I was _so_ ashamed. So I had to move and end this sex charade. He tightens his hold on me. A smile spreads over his handsome face. He was happy to have me there. Poor guy. He seemed so lonely.

My heart softens his way. My inner being feels a bit wet. _Shit_. He was turning me on. _Damn it!_ I did not want him to know that. A blush fires up in my cheeks. I wiggle trying to get free.

" _Jane_?" he says my name softly.

Something about him. When he said my name caused a passion to shiver down my spine.

"Yes? _Tarzan_?" I whisper his name.

"Jane, _beautiful_ " he whispers. My heart melts in a puddle hearing that.

"Tarzan, no. I know how it can look like we are meant to be. I mean I am female you are male, and trust me there are so many other females like me out there. Someone is out there for you. If you come back with me. But I am not for you. _Jane_ not Tarzan's" I stammer together.

He just looks into my eyes with those beautiful trusting innocent eyes of his. Damn it. Why did I want him so badly? No other man made me crave him. Like actually crave to be his. Fuck it.

His lips detour to my lips. Hungrily his lips brush gently over mine. My heart skips a beat. His fingers scoop down to my neck then behind cupping my head. Holding it up as he brings me closer to his body. So gently. So sweet. His lips speed it up. I feel his tongue want to enter my mouth. His tongue waited at the entrance. I obey as I open my mouth.

His tongue zooms right to my own. Dancing together. I feel a groan escapes me as his groin swells on my leg pressing up as close as he could manage. I wanted him. I knew it. He knew it. We did not need words to tell each other there was an attraction there between us. I wanted to ease his ache to be close to another human. Our fingers link together in the other hand.

" _Beautiful_ Jane" he whispers breathlessly as I pull back a little.

" _Not_ beautiful" I laugh as though he were joking.

"Beautiful" he argues in a serious tone.

He claims my lips once more. I never felt a man's hunger like this before. It was not at all scary like the times Clayton tried to claim me as his. I did not feel like a prize to be won around Tarzan. I felt wanted. Needed. Craved.

I groan as he kisses me.

I was not able to control my actions around him. He knew it.

"JANE? JANE?" I hear Clayton call out.

" _Jane dear_?" father?

I gasp as I pull away from Tarzan. I rush to the window. I glance down below.

"I am up here! I have been stuck up here! I will throw you a branch you climb it Clayton! Father you cannot make it up" I warn them. I was rescued. Tarzan looks alarmed. His ape mother takes off now that others were here.

"It is alright. Tarzan my family is here. Family" I speak calmly to him. I hoped he would understand. How could I leave him behind here? He needed us!

Clayton soon makes his way up here to me.

" _Jane_! We were worried you had died out here! Thank god you are safe!" he exclaims as he goes to hug me. Tarzan steps in his way stopping him. Thinking he needed to protect me.

"What the hell is this thing doing here? Did he hurt you?" warns Clayton as he looks over at me.

"It is alright. Really I am fine. Tarzan here saved me" I promise Clayton. "I was trying to explain to him to take me back home"

"What is he a dumb ass?" laughs Clayton.

"No, he was raised on his own in the wild. He needs us" I warn him.

"Jane no...you are already enough to handle. I do not need ape brain here to look after to now" groans Clayton.

" _Please_ , we cannot leave him here. He _needs_ us" I beg Clayton to take back Tarzan.

"Father can teach him to be like us" I beg.

"No, he is not an animal. He is fine out here" snaps Clayton.

"Clayton, _please_ we can't do it" I beg once more.

"Jane _no!_ That is my final answer" he warns me sternly.

"Come home Jane. _Now!_ " he demands sternly.

"Fine" I grumble giving up. Tarzan stops Clayton from taking off with me.

"Come on _ape brain_ get lost" warns Clayton. "This one stole my gun. He owes me one" mutters Clayton.

"Tarzan this is Clayton" I tell Tarzan.

" _Clayton"_ he asks as his eyes grow wide. He grabs Clayton by the shirt.

"Call him off Jane! Get _ape brain_ off me!" warns Clayton.

"Tarzan no! It is alright. Jane go home now" I pull Tarzan off Clayton.

Poor Tarzan looks confused. Hurt to. I go to leave with Clayton. He does not stop me. I glance once last time his way at his handsome sad lost face before leaving the hut forever.

Good-bye Tarzan.

I will never forget you.


	7. Chapter 7

I was feeling very down hearted these past two days. Ever since I met him, he was all I could think about. That kiss we shared. Those moments. Teaching him things. Tarzan. I felt like I lost my best friend. But I had not. I knew he was fine out there on his own.

Why did I feel like he could not live without me? The feeling was so strong. Something I never felt before. I sit there at our little camp. I was doodling.

Clayton had hired men from the island to watch over me while he went off with father. So the savage ape man would not get his way with me. Clayton was hell bent on getting his revenge on poor Tarzan for wrecking his gun.

"Still thinking of _ape brain_?" Clayton snorts with anger as he looks over my shoulder to see what I was doodling.

I had drawn a photo of my Tarzan. He was not mine...oh you know what I mean. I use my pencil to further details of him. Those beautiful eyes of his. I sigh deeply.

Clayton nabs my drawing from my art book. He rips my drawing of Tarzan to shreds. He stomps it in the dirt with his foot. He looks pleased with himself at what he had done.

" _Hey_! Why did you do that?" I snap feeling my anger rise at him.

"Because! I did you a favor that is why! You need to get ape brain off your mind! You will never see him again. Understand?" he challenges me to defy him.

He glares at me.

" _What_ if I do see him again?" I challenge him back.

" _Try me,_ Jane, just try me" he warns under his breath.

I frown.

He never has threated me before. This was new. Even for Clayton. He rubs his temples looking frustrated with this whole thing.

" _Jane_...I am sorry. He pissed me off when he wrecked my gun" snaps Clayton.

"Why did he ruin it? What did you do?" I question his motives. Tarzan seemed to get along with everyone so far. But Clayton he had not. Made me wonder what Clayton had done to upset Tarzan! It had to be something to do with the gun.

" _Nothing_! That _ape brain_ is just crazy that is all! Nuts he is nuts!" Clayton grumbles.

"Tell me what happened. Please?" I beg him.

"I was out looking for you. I brought protection. We were surrounded by gorillas. You must have stumbled upon that nest you had been talking about. So I took out the gun. I was not going to shoot any of them. They begin to make those ape noises at me. They were going to attack me! I had done nothing. So I got ready in case worse came to worse..."

"Oh _Clayton_ you did not" I groan.

"I did. I got it out. I was going to shoot. An angered ape...gorilla...whatever the hell it was came at me. A large male. He got in my face. I went to fire his way. Shoot him then the crazy ape man leaped at me like a rapid savage. He grabs my gun hoots and pounds on his chest. Then he takes off leaving me there with no way to defend myself" Clayton bickers bitterly.

"Clayton, he was not trying to harm you in anyway. Don't you see? He was only protecting them the best way he knew how. He was protecting them because they are his family" I point out to Clayton.

" _Family_? They are gorillas" laughs Clayton.

"Maybe to you they are. But to him they are all he knows. They are family" I explain to him.

Clayton laughs. He shakes his head trying to understand.

"Dumb _ape brain_ " he chuckles.

"Clayton are you ready to go lad?" calls out my father.

"Ready sir. I ordered these men to watch over Jane here. So if ape man does chose to show up, Jane will be safe" says Clayton.

"I do not _need_ a baby _sitter_. Besides you know I will _never_ see Tarzan again" I mention feeling sad inside.

"Good you have no reason to see him again" says Clayton as he leans in forcing a kiss on my lips. The kiss was nothing special. Nothing like what I had shared with Tarzan. Clayton's lips were cool and cold.

"Stay here Jane. Stay safe" my father tells me as he hugs me before leaving with Clayton.

"I plan on it father" I giggle.

They head out into the woods. I sigh. I was away from Clayton. I had some breathing room. I sit back down in my chair. I glance over at a guard who watched me.

"I do not need a guard. I fire you" I challenge him.

"I only take orders from Clayton miss" he warns me as I fume.

"GO!" I demand at him.

He stands there. How to get rid of this moron. I wanted my privacy. I was going to get it. Wait and see. I get a cold coke out of our little cooler. I shake it up. It sure is hot today.

"Boy it sure is hot out here" I whistle. The guard looks over at me. He nods.

" _How_ rude of me. Would you care for a drink?" I offer. I smile flirting his way.

"Why sure miss" he agrees.

I toss him a coke. He pops open the top. On cue the pop fizzes to the top. Then drizzles all down his shirt. He groans as he leaps back holding the pop can away from him as the pop finished running down the side.

" _Shit_ " he groans.

"Oh dear me. You will be eaten alive by bugs. You shall be hot and sticky" I gasp in horror. I should take acting lessons. I was rather good. If I do say so myself...

"I will. _Crap_ " he mutters.

"You can run into town to change. Then come back. I will still be here. Clayton will never have to know right?" I giggle.

I wink his way.

"Are you sure?" he worries. I nod.

"I will be right here when you get back. I have my cell phone here to" I vow as I show him my phone. "It will be boring here. I am only going to draw" I promise. That was truthfully the plan of action.

"Sure, I guess so. I will be back as soon as I change" he promises me.

"See you soon" I tell him. He takes off to town in his jeep that was there. I sigh feeling joy rush in me. I was alone. At last. No Clayton. No guard. It was nice.

I sit back down to draw.

I began to draw Tarzan. The moment we shared fruit together. I doodle him with a melon in his hands. His smile. Those abs of steel. I was crushing big time.

It had to stop. I see an image of us kissing in my mind. " _Jane, beautiful_ " I hear his deep voice in my ears as I close my eyes. I shiver. I sigh as I feel a tear surface to my eyes. I open them. I glance down at the drawing. My fingers trace his face wishing he was here now. I hear a sudden rustling sound in the bushes near me. I look over to my right to see what it was.

Maybe it was not such a good idea I shooed the guard away after all.

"Is _someone_ there?" I call out nervously. " _Tarzan_?" I squeak out.

Nothing.

Silly Jane he would not come back for you...

I sigh feeling a bit sad by that thought. I hear the noise again. I set my art book down on my seat. I make my way over to the bush to find out what was making that sound. I lean in to peak in the bush. I hear growling. Soft yet firm. My heart pounds with a new fear inside of me. I find a pair of yellow eyes glowing back at me.

It was a wild animal!

Suddenly a black panther leaps out at me. I screech as I run as fast as I could move. I scramble to go to the tent to try to hide some place. There was no other hiding places near me. Where was that guard when I needed him.

I scream again as I fall as I run. I slide landing on my side. Hurting my hand. I wince in pain. The panther leaps into action racing over at me. Snarling its fangs my way. It pin's me under it. I can feel it's breath on me. Drool seeps from its teeth challenge me. Fear floats in my veins. This was it. I was going to die. It was all my fault. I was so dumb to shoo the guard away.

I hear it.

Tarzan.

He yelps in his deep call. Nothing like it. The panther's ears perk up. It takes off suddenly. I close my eyes as I fall to the ground. I sigh as I pant trying to catch my breath back.

" _Jane_?"

My eyes snap open.

There he was!

My knight in a shining loin cloth!

Tarzan.

My heart flutters with joy seeing him once again.

" _Jane_?" he questions me once more.

"You remembered my name!" I squeak out with joy. I grab him pulling him in my embrace. He hugs me back. I nestle my face in the nape of his neck as we hug. A smile spread on my lips.

"Oh Tarzan I _might_ have died if you had not showed up" I whisper softly.

" _Jane, beautiful_ " he whispers.

"Oh Tarzan" I giggle softly. I pull back to look at him. He smiles at me sadly.

"I am so _happy_ to see you again! I _missed you_!" I admit to him knowing he would not understand me anyway. He takes my hand in his. Opens it up. Our hands are touching. My heart hammers like crazy. Why was it I wanted to kiss him again?

As if he read my mind he holds me closer to him. His lips fall to my own. Weakly I crumble against him. It was like heaven being here in his arms. I melt into him. His lips caress on my own as though they belong there. Maybe just maybe they did belong there.

" _Beautiful Jane_ " I hear him whisper to me in between kisses.

He had not forgotten me.

My heart certainly had not yet forgotten him.


	8. Chapter 8

Did he have any idea how happy I was to see my Tarzan? I had to stop that. He was not my Tarzan. Though he thought he was mine. That was pretty clear. I feel heat rise inside of me from our bittersweet kisses. I had to stop this before it got out of hand here.

" _Thank-you,_ for saving me! How did you find me?" I giggle as I pull back from him. Though trust me it was hard to.

He studies me with that sexy stare down. I could tell he wanted to keep kissing me. I wanted to let him. But I was not his. I was Clayton's. If he caught Tarzan and I, he might harm Tarzan. I was not about to let that happen.

I cared too much for Tarzan to let that happen. Tarzan's fingers brush along my cheek. I sigh feeling so wanted by this man. A hunger aches in me for him. I lean in kissing him showing him I did care. He returns my kisses. What was it about him that made me give in so easily? He had a spell over me. That was it.

" _Get off_ her you savage beast!" I hear Clayton yell.

Tarzan is pushed off me. He and Clayton begin to battle it out on the ground. Clayton would hurt Tarzan. He had another gun on him. I had to stop this. Now!

" _Clayton_ get off him! He rescued me!" I yelp with worry as I rush over to pull Clayton off Tarzan.

I make Clayton get up. Tarzan gets up he moves back a little. Worry for me crosses over his face.

"Tarzan it is alright. We are all alright. _This_ is Clayton! Remember I told you about him? _Clayton_?" I coax out to Tarzan in a calm voice.

" _Ape brain_ " mutters Clayton looking annoyed by the matter.

Thankfully poor Tarzan did not understand a single word that this ass said.

Tarzan makes his way over to Clayton. Amazed there were more humans like him out in the world was my guess. He pokes Clayton. Clayton looks utterly horrified by it all. Clayton struggled to get Tarzan off him.

" _Jane,_ call off your boyfriend!" Clayton barks orders at me. I giggle.

I wander over to Tarzan's aid. I pull him back to show proper manners. I take Tarzan's hand to shake Clayton's hand. I place Clayton's hand in Tarzan's then I shake their hands together. Clayton did not have the time to help. He rolls his eyes then yanks his hand away.

"Clayton he needs us" I grumble. "We can teach him to live in our world"

" _Ape brain,_ belongs out there in the _jungle_ " smirks Clayton.

" _Clayton_!" I snap feeling frustrated with Clayton.

" _I'll_ be" whistles my father as he joins us. He notices Tarzan here with us.

"Father, I have someone _very_ special for you to meet with us" I mention as I lead Tarzan by the hand to meet my father. I show Tarzan how to shake his hand.

My father stares right at Tarzan. Amazed by him. Tarzan seems equally impressed by my father.

I giggle.

"A medical marvel. I do believe he could be the missing link they said was out here" whistles my father.

" _Tarzan_ " mentions my new friend. Clayton rolls his eyes.

" _Ape brain_ " Clayton grumbles in return.

" _Ape brain_?" Tarzan asks Clayton as he shakes Clayton's hand. I laugh so hard my ribs hurt.

" _Yuck_ it up, Jane. Really funny. No _you_ are an _ape brain!_ You... _ape brain_. Me, _Clayton_ " snaps Clayton. "You _ape brain_. Me, Clayton"

"Tarzan do not listen to him. Clayton is a bitter person who never seems to get his own way" I remark to Tarzan.

"Want me to lead this beast to the jungle where he belongs before he can hurt Jane?" Clayton asks my father.

"He has never once hurt me" I snap at Clayton. "He is no harm to us"

"Jane is right. I would like for Tarzan to join us. I can teach him to be like us. To read and write. He can learn. There is still time for him. We can even take him back with us if he wants to come" offers my father.

"You really think we can help Tarzan?" I ask father. He nods.

"I do" he agrees as Tarzan picks up a book. He opens the pages then shakes it. I giggle. I make my way over to him. I show him the photos in the book.

"This is called a _book_ " I tell Tarzan. "We read it. We learn"

He looked rather amazed by the book. I smile. He was amazed by it all. When we took things for granted.

"I need to head back home. For a few days. I planned on it. But I do not know if I should now with ape brain here" worries Clayton.

"Clayton stop calling him that. He has a name. Tarzan. He has feelings like you and I. He may not know what you are calling him but in time he will. Stop it will you? You are being a _bully_! You know how I feel about that. AS for you going home? Well I am all for it! Get lost!" I snap with anger rising in me for Clayton. He made rethink marrying him.

" _Jane_ you will regret talking to me in such manners in front of them all. I will head back to our country to get things we need. When I return you better shapen up. Or I will find a replacement for you easily" he growls at me as he yanks my hair back a little causing fear to wash over me. Suddenly Tarzan leaps in action he pushes Clayton out of the way. Pinning him to the ground.

" _Ape brain_ " he mutters with anger at Clayton.

"He called it" I call out to Clayton smugly. Clayton glares at me.

"Jane it is wise if you could get along with Clayton. He has been doing a lot for us" father warns me.

"He gets on my nerves. He acts like a know it all" I mutter.

"Maybe so but he helped pay for this trip. Do not forget that" father warns me. I roll my eyes. Clayton struggled to get Tarzan off him.

"I don't care. He should not talk to me like that" I grumble.

"Jane dear do you not see it? He is _jealous_ of Tarzan" chuckles my father.

"Do all men act like pigs when they are jealous?" I wonder.

"Most of the time yes Jane dear. So cut Clayton some slack" my father asks me.

"I will try" I sigh. I walk over to Clayton. I wanted to cheer Tarzan on here. But I pull Tarzan off Clayton.

"Can we all try to get along? Please? Like gentlemen?" I ask of them. I hold my hand out to Clayton. I pull him up.

"He started it" grumbles Clayton childishly. I roll my eyes his way.

"Alright. Tarzan I am sorry" Clayton shakes hands with Tarzan. Tarzan studies him.

"Sorry ape brain" mentions Tarzan as they shake on it. I snicker with laughter at that one.

"Clayton the name is _Clayton_ " grumbles Clayton.

" _Ape brain_?" asks Tarzan.

" _Clayton_ "

" _Ape brain_?"

I shake my head.

"Father how are we going to teach Tarzan how to read? We need a plan. We have little time here with him" I point out to my father.

"I can teach him. With your help Jane. He seems taken with you" my father jokes causing me to blush with pleasure.

"It is only because he has never saw a female in his life. If he saw Taylor Swift he would think otherwise. He would never give me a glance back again" I pipe up as I glance over at Tarzan as Clayton argues with him. Why did Tarzan have to be so handsome? I smile as Tarzan's face beamed with excitement as he learned new things.

"Do not sell yourself short Jane dear. _Beauty_ is in the eye of the beholder" father replies.

"It does _not_ matter how Tarzan feels about me father. I am going to be marrying Clayton" I remind my father.

I glance down at my engagement ring from Clayton. Why did this ring feel like a death sentence? Should I not be glowing with pride to get married soon? Why was I suddenly wishing I was with another?


	9. Chapter 9

The next few days were very nice when Clayton left us. Although he kept a guard nearby us with was rather annoying to say the least. Tarzan was fun to teach. He was so much smarter than we gave him credit for. He loved to spend each waking moment with us. He did not want to sleep in Clayton's tent.

Though I tried to show him how to sleep properly. Tarzan would climb a tree near us. Then sleep in it. I was curious. I would go check to see if he was there in the middle of the night. He was still there. Looking over us. I felt safer with Tarzan around then I did with Clayton's guard. I could not explain it.

" _Father,_ he is learning fast. But not as fast as I would like for him to. He needs to learn to speak our language if he is to come to our land with us" I point out to my father.

"No way Jane! I am _not_ bringing that _ape brain_ back with us!" I hear Clayton argue. My father had him on facetime. I grab my father's phone.

"Clayton, we can't _leave_ Tarzan behind. _Please,_ do a back ground check on who used to be here before us, we can help Tarzan find his family" I beg of Clayton.

" _Really Jane?!_ You are supposed to be focusing on us! On our wedding when we get home. _You_ promised" warns Clayton.

"I will keep all my promises. Do I not keep them?" I ask him.

" _Fine_. I will look up what I can on _ape brain_ only for you" he grumbles.

"Oh Clayton! Thank you so much. I mean if you can manage to find out where Tarzan comes from we can send him back to his real family. He will be _out_ of your hair" I point out to Clayton. Just as I said this Tarzan comes over to me. He was tugging gently at my hair and sniffing it.

I giggle.

"More importantly he will be _out_ of your hair" grumbles Clayton.

" _Ape brain_!" Tarzan notices Clayton with excitement. He waves at Clayton who now was glaring back at Tarzan.

" _Clayton_...Cl-ay-ton" he mutters under his breath.

"Jane I have to go. I have to get things ready so I can come back to you all" he tells me.

"Thank you again Clayton" I say.

"Do not thank me yet. Let's see what I can find out" he mutters. He hangs up without saying good-bye.

" _Clayton_?" asks Tarzan. He did know his proper name! He was only messing with Clayton! I laugh so hard my ribs hurt.

"You _do_ know his name?" I snort with laughter. Tarzan smiles at me.

" _Ape brain_?" he questions.

"Oh Tarzan you are so smart!" I brag on him as my hand rests on his shoulder gently. He smiles my way causing my heart to leap about.

"Hey you! Get away from that!" I hear my father bark orders at something. I glance to see what the matter was. I find a smaller monkey checking out my father's items. It was not a gorilla I had saw before that was for certain.

"Turk? _Turk_!" calls out Tarzan to the curious gorilla.

"You _know_ him?" I ask Tarzan. He nods.

" _Her! Turk!_ " he tells me. He had learned a few more words from us this week.

"Turk! Turk!" he cries out.

"No Turk! _No_!" I yelp out as we chase down the ape.

Turk leaps about with excitement now. Thinking we are all playing some kind of a game here? Turk was breaking my father's things. Knocking them over. My father was getting rather upset about it to.

Turk was fast. But not as fast as Tarzan! Tarzan caught to his buddy Turk. They wrestle to the ground in a struggle. I gasp and wince. But Tarzan was laughing as they rolled around. Was this gorilla a sibling of his? Was he raised with Turk? My father watched on curiously.

Suddenly an I hear it.

An elephant blows his or hers trunk right behind me startling me. I turn around to see. Sure enough a large elephant made its way to the camp sight.

My heart began to hammer in my chest as I was face to face with it. The elephant rushes over to Tarzan and Turk. He or she grabs Turk. Then playfully bounces the gorilla on its back. I gawk at them all. Tarzan leaps on the elephants back with Turk. Then Tarzan holds his hand out for me to ride with him.

"Oh no...no _Jane stay!_ " I laugh with fear.

" _Tantor_ " he tells me suddenly as he pants the animals head. The elephant suddenly picks me up my middle with its trunk. I scream as I am lifted up for a little ride. I land in front of Tarzan.

"Tantor _friend_ " he tells me as he wraps his arm around me.

"Have fun Jane dear" my father calls out to me. Some fun!

"Father a _little_ help here!" I call out.

The elephant takes off into the jungle. I hang on for my life. My heart races so fast. I feel wind on my skin. Tarzan laughs with joy behind me. Turk leaps off and into the trees.

Lucky gorilla.

"Tarzan, Jane want _down!_ " I beg of him.

I had a pretty big fear of heights. I was not used to flying either. Tantor takes off faster. I yelp. I hang onto Tarzan's hands that were plastered beside me. Soon we were racing in the woods. It was rather fun. I giggle as we race. Tarzan wanted to show me about I guess. It was so beautiful. I might have missed all of it. We soon stop by a breath taking water fall.

"Oh Tarzan...it is lovely out here" I gasp. I look about me. I see gorillas drinking the water. Playing in it. I see flamingos walking near us. It was like being at the zoo but being in it. Being able to get closer. That is the only way to describe it. Paradise. With my Tarzan.

He was not mine. I shove the thought in the back of my head.

"Beautiful. _Just_ beautiful" I mutter as I smile and gaze about me.

" _Jane beautiful_ " he mentions on his lips causing a shiver to cascade down my spine.

"No, _nothing_ like this" I giggle. He turns me around to face him face to face. He lifts my chin up so I have to look him right in his sexy gaze. My heart races. He looks at my lips as we share a moment together. No Clayton to ruin this for us now.

My confused heart battles it out as his lips make their way to my own. His lips brush lightly at first on mine. They press harder the next time. Staking claim in them. Hunger burns in me for Tarzan. My arms steal about his neck.

My fingers fumble in his long curly hair. He did not smell dirty. He smelled masculine. I was not sure how to describe him. I breathed him in between the sweet kisses. He scoots his body closer to my own. His fingers shake as though he were scared to try to touch me. I could tell he wanted to badly. I lean back. Trying to read his expression of curiousness.

I take his hand in my own. I place his hand on my cheek. Then to my lips giving him the human contact he craved. He needed me. Clayton did not actually need me. He wanted me.

Tarzan needed me.

That caused a passion for Tarzan to rise up in my spirit. I kiss his trembling fingertips. I hold his hand. Kissing each finger. Then I look into his eyes. I smile. He notices the ring on my other hand.

Guilt creeps in over Clayton. I was cheating on him. I never in my life cheated on anyone. Or wanted to. I slide my ring off my finger. I place it in the pocket of my jean shorts until I could give Clayton back his ring properly.

I had strong feelings here. I wanted Tarzan. It was not fair to Clayton to be with him when I was wanting to be with someone else. Even Clayton should be loved fully by someone. Maybe that was not me.

Tarzan smiles at me as though he knew the choice I made for him. Without saying a word. He touches my cheek on his own this time. I feel joy surge in my heart to be here with him. I wanted to know him more.

Learn about his past. I found myself wanting to be in his future. Did we possibly have one together? A future? If he did see other women around would that be the end of his attraction to me? I could not help but worry.

I close my eyes. The thought of losing him to another woman pained me inside for some reason. I could not explain it. I was battling so many emotions right now. Tears brush along the corner of my eyes as I fought them back. I feel Tarzan lean in and kiss my forehead. I look into his gaze. He smiles at me.

"Jane beautiful. _My Jane_ " he whispers. How did he know what I was thinking?

He seemed to know.

He places my hand on his chest where his heart was beating. He kisses me. I knew he was trying to tell me something. I think I knew what it was. Maybe I wanted to think I knew.

" _My Jane_. _No Clayton's_ " he whispers to me. I nod my head.

" _Tarzan's, Jane_ " I vow softly as my heart races. He smiles brightly at me. He looked like he wanted to say something more. He leans in kissing me again.

Oh Jane...what are you doing to yourself?

I was losing my heart to Tarzan. I was just scared that my heart was going to get broken by this gorgeous creature. Once he saw those model pretty woman out there I was going to be a goner. But at least for a moment I felt special.

 _I was his Jane_.


	10. Chapter 10

I was in love.

Not with Clayton. With my wild man. Tarzan. Something about him, drew me closer and closer to him each day I was around him. Our time was now up here at camp. Clayton would soon be coming back for us to take us to England. I was hoping to ask Tarzan to come back with us.

He seemed too happy here though. I was not sure he would want to come back with me. Father had been working with Tarzan the last month of our stay. Tarzan was nearly speaking full sentences'.

He could read a few easy reader books. He had so much potential in him to be like one of us. One more day and Clayton would be here to take me home.

I did plan on calling off the wedding to Clayton. I did not want to marry him. I did not see how things could work out for Tarzan and myself though. Long distances relationships never worked.

Besides that Tarzan could not call me. Or write me a letter to keep in touch. There was really no point in writing him. He could never read it. That gave me an idea. I was going to write him a letter. Telling him how I felt for him. He would never be able to read it or know. But at least I could get all my feelings out there for him.

The thought brought me some comfort. While father was working with Tarzan, I got my paper out. Began to write him a love letter. Where to start? I sigh. How could a letter that no one would ever be able to read be so hard to write?

 _Dear Tarzan_ ,

The day I met you, you changed my world forever. I am so thankful for you. You saved my life twice while I was here. You also taught me many things. I thought I knew what love was. I planned on marrying Clayton. Just to settle down. But I know that is not true love. So I am ending things with Clayton. When I go back home I am not going to be married. I have to tell you these things you may never understand Tarzan. I am so sad to be leaving you. I will always miss you in my heart no matter how far away we are from each other. No one can take away the bond that became between us. You are the first man I ever learned to love. Something about you Tarzan, makes me want to give you all I have. You will always be special in my heart. My heart is breaking right now of the thought of leaving you here. You won't understand why we left you. It was not that we want to. Please understand this. We love you. I think my father sees you as his son. He always wanted a son. Oh Tarzan, if I thought for even a moment you would be happy being in my world, I would make you come with me. Take you home. I am dreading telling you good-bye. It is never good-bye for me. Never.

I guess what I am trying to tell you is, I love you. I think you care for me. We do have a friendship. I think you are smart, sexy. The handsomest man I ever laid eyes on.

That is all I wanted to say Tarzan.

 _I love you!_

Jane

Tears come to me as I fold up my letter. I place it in an envelope. I brush the tears away before anyone can see them. I get a call in from Clayton.

"Clayton?" I answer. He had given me his extra phone after my own was broken.

" _Jane_ , I was able to find something very interesting on your ape brain" mentions Clayton.

"Oh what is that?" I ask.

"He was a son of a lord and a lady. They actually have a home here in England. Servants are running the place waiting to this day for someone to return. The family does not know his passed away. He has a grandfather alive. I contacted Tarzan's grandfather. Get this _ape brain's_ real name was _John Greystroke_ " replies Clayton.

" _Seriously_? He has family alive? This is wonderful!" I gasp.

"Yes it is. His grandfather is the last of his family that is alive. He wants us to return Tarzan to our land. He will even pay us handsomely for it" brags Clayton.

"I would not do it for money. I would do it anyway. For Tarzan. For his grandfather! How wonderful" I stammer. "I have to tell Tarzan"

" _Ape brain,_ will not understand a thing you say. You have to show him" laughs Clayton.

"He is very smart. _Smarter_ than you give him credit for Clayton" I snap feeling defensive.

"I know. I know. Ape brain is a genius, listen I have a few things to finish here. Stay safe. I will be on my way for you all" replies Clayton. We hang up. I make my way over to father and John...I mean Tarzan.

" _John_ " I call out.

They both look at me with a confused look.

"Jane? Something wrong? No John here" laughs my father.

"That is Tarzan's real name. _John Greystroke_ " I explain to father.

"I take it Clayton found out news on our boy here" says father. I nod.

"Very good news! Tarzan, you have family back home. Near my home. A grandfather. He wishes to meet you. Do you think you would go back with us? You can come home with Jane?" I beg of Tarzan. He looks confused. Did he understand me? I place my hands in his. Father was packing up his things these past few days. I take Tarzan aside.

"Tarzan...we are going to be leaving. I want you to come with me. Do you understand me?" I repeat myself. My heart aches. Poor Tarzan.

He says not a word.

" _Go with Jane_ " I repeat.

"Stay with Jane" I beg of him. I touch his cheek with my hand. He closes his eyes and smiles.

" _Tarzan, stay_ " he replies.

" _What_?" I stammer.

"Can't go Jane" he knew what I was saying.

"But why?" I beg to know. He leans in and kisses me.

" _Jane, family here_ " he replies.

He did not want to leave his gorilla family behind. They raised him. I could understand that.

" _Jane stay_ " he begs me. Tears come.

"I can't. I would love to. But I just can't. This is not my home Tarzan" I whisper.

I take off for a walk in the woods. My eyes were filled with tears. Blurring my vision. Why did it feel so wrong to leave him? Why could he not come with us?

His grandfather would be so happy. I would be so happy to have him back home. Maybe he felt he would never fit in. I did not care if he fit in. I loved him for the way he was. Not to be John. I loved him as Tarzan.

I trip on a stick in the middle of the pathway.

"Ouch...dumb ass girl" I mutter to myself as I notice I had a scrape on my leg now. It was bleeding.

I hear a sound. A soft growling sound. I look up to see a black panther snarling at me. Oh shit! Why did I take off from camp! I was at least safe there! I get up to run. It leaps down at me.

I run as fast as I could. I knew I was no match for the panther. My heart hammers like crazy as I run. The panther was so close to me now. It leaps at me knocking me down on the ground. I cry in fear. This was it. I was going to die. It was my own fault!

It was snarling and drooling at me. Sneaking closer and closer to me. Suddenly I hear her. The gorilla I saved. She leaps over back handing the panther so it falls over to the ground.

The panther now goes after the gorilla. She cries out as the chase is on. She slaps the panther again. The panther growls then leaps back in the air. Oh please make it! It would be my fault if she dies! All my fault! Tarzan was going to hate me if she died!

Just then another gorilla leaps in the air. Attacking the panther. Defending the other gorilla. The gorilla snaps at the panther. The fight was deadly.

The panther swipes at the gorilla. Leaving a scar in the gorilla's flesh. Making the gorilla weaker. The gorilla was defending us. I watch in awe. I tremble in fear. The panther was killing the poor gorilla that was trying to rescue us. I could not stand to hear the sounds. I cover my ears. Tears come to me.

I hear him. Tarzan's call. The panther's ears are alert. I see Tarzan leap at the panther. He grabs the panther by the scruff of the neck. Then snapping its neck. The panther is dead. I look over. Tarzan was checking on the wounded gorilla. He was dying. I make my way over to them.

"I am so sorry...this is all my fault" I whisper.

Tears come to me. Tarzan looks on as he holds the gorilla's hand in his own. "He died trying to save me" I whisper. I head back to came after the gorilla dies breathing its last breath. Maybe it was best I was leaving to go back home. I did not belong here. I was wrecking Tarzan's life.


	11. Chapter 11

"Jane dear what happened?" father asks me once I was back at the camp grounds.

"I _killed_ a member of his family. It is all my fault!" I wail as I hug my father.

"Did you kill someone Jane?" gasps my father.

"No not actually kill them. The panther was after me. The gorillas were defending me. One got killed. It was my own fault for taking off. I am just upset because he won't go home with us. I will have to lose him forever" I sniff.

"Jane lose whom?" laughs my father. I knew I was not making an sense here.

" _Tarzan_ " I whisper.

"Jane are you in _love_ with Tarzan?" he asks me. I nod.

"I am sorry. I am. I can't marry Clayton. I do not love him. It is not fair to Clayton either. Clayton should have someone love him to" I mention.

"When did all this happen? I mean when you fall in love with Tarzan?" he asks.

"Back when he saved my life in the jungle" I sigh.

"Jane, you have an infatuation. Maybe you don't really love him. You just want what you cannot have" warns my father.

"No, I know what love is. I never felt so strongly. Each time I think of leaving him behind, I feel a part of me dying" I admit. I sigh deeply. Tarzan comes back in our camp. I could not face him.

"I am going to take a nap" I lie.

I rush into my tent. I could not face Tarzan because of what had happened. I felt so ashamed. I did not blame him if he hated my guts. I bet he was happy I would be leaving now.

I flop down on my sleeping bag. Tears come. I lost the love of my life. It was by no fault of my own. He did not love me in return anyway. An amazing man like him could not love me.

" _Jane_?" I hear him outside my tent.

"Jane I am heading into town. I have a few folks to say good-bye to. Tarzan is going to stay here" calls out my father. "He will look out for you"

"Alright father" I mumble. I hug my pillow as the tears come.

" _Jane_?" I hear him repeat my name. "Jane" he calls. I pretend to be asleep. He comes in my tent anyway.

" _Go away_ " I mutter.

" _No_ "

He never has told me no before. This was new. I roll over to look at him. He smiles at me sadly.

"Safe?" he asks me. I nod.

"I am so sorry" I sniff.

He pulls me into his embrace. I hold onto him. This was the last day I was ever going to see him. I press my face into his chest as he held onto me.

"I am going to miss you so much" I whisper.

" _Miss, Jane_ " he replies. I cry on him. Tears fall.

I was so weak when it came to him.

"I wish things were different. I understand why you want to stay. I wish you would come with me" I murmur.

" _Don't cry Jane_ " he replies softly.

He lifts my chin up so I had to look into his eyes. He leans in kissing me. Passion burns between us. I wanted him. He wanted me. I wanted Tarzan to be my first time. No one other than him would be perfect for me.

My lips hungrily repeat to his. He softly groans as he kisses me. I feel his cock swell on my leg. It was poking out of his loin cloth now. I aroused him. As much as he was me. I bravely reach down caressing his manhood into the palm of my hand. I rub the smooth aching shaft gently. Squeezing more pressure to his member.

He grunts a little before thrusting into my hands. He curiously looks down to see what I was doing to him. He bucks his head back as my other hand brushes along his family jewels gently.

He is panting now. Groans of pleasure escape him. A thrill comes washing over me to see the power I held over him. I feel his cream squirt from his tip and onto my hands. That was fast. But this was his first experience as it was for me.

I lean down. I dip the head into my mouth. Eating off the seeds. Licking his swollen member. He grunts as he bucks into my mouth. Further. I take him in deeper. Then I lick the sides of his member.

His member is swollen as it bobs its way at me after I let it go from my mouth. I lean up and kiss him. He groans as his tongue enters my mouth.

He lays me down on the sleeping bag. I lift off my shirt exposing my breasts to him. He gazes hungrily at me. He takes my breast into his lips. Tugging and sucking on me. His lips feel so good on my flesh. I roam my fingers in his hair.

" _Tarzan_ " I breathlessly say his name as he takes the other breast claiming it into his mouth. I squirm under him.

"Tarzan..." I point my finger to his lips then to my pussy.

I repeat the gesture hoping he gets the hint. He nods as he looks into my eyes. His mouth laps at my juices that were flowing inside of me. I moan his name. His tongue enters me. Causing me to cum in his mouth. I buck my body up as his fingers grasp my buttocks tightly.

"I want you...Tarzan" I beg of him.

Did he understand me? I lead him back up to my face. I kiss him with a passion I never knew before. His body was inches from my own. I reach my hand down to his cock. I stroke his manhood in my hand before leading the way inside of me. I feel his member slide in. We become one.

At first the pain hits me hard. I groan. Tears water in the corners of my eyes as my cherry pops for him. He looks wide eyed at me. Surprised I guess.

"You are my first Tarzan. I wanted you to be" I whisper to him. He sighs with contentment before kissing me. The pain eased up now. Pleasure rocks my body. He slams into me. My fingers grope his rear as he fucks me harder. He grunts as sweat begins to trickle down his chest.

How was I ever going to live without him?

"Jane..." he whispers my name. " _Jane beautiful_ " he promises me.

Soon we both come to a climax. He comes inside of me. His seeds shooting in me. Oh he felt so good. Fuck. He lays there holding onto me. I cling to him.

"Good-bye Tarzan...I will never forget you" I whisper to him as tears come to me. He looks at me sadly.

" _Jane, stay please_ " he begs of me.

"I wish I could...but I can't Tarzan" I reply. He holds onto me. His head resting into my chest. I hug him not saying a word. He was hurting as much as I was. Good-byes sucked.


	12. Chapter 12

I was now back home in England. My Aunt Bea was thrilled I was back. Soon I would be back to teaching my kids art. All I could do for comfort was to draw my Tarzan. I broke things off with Clayton. But he was still wanting to marry me.

He said he was not going to give up on me. But I did not want him. I was trying to be friends with him. There was only one man for me. Tarzan was it. I would rather be alone in my world.

We had Tarzan's grandfather come over. I was so thrilled to meet him. He brought over photos of Tarzan's family. This grandfather was Tarzan's father's father! He told me so many interesting stories. I could not get enough of them. I told him all about meeting Tarzan.

"I still _cannot_ get over John's name being Tarzan. He was named after me" chuckles his grandfather. He had Tarzan's handsome eyes. I could see Tarzan in him. It made me miss Tarzan so very much.

"I am sorry I could not get Tarzan to leave his home. It has been the only one he has ever known" I explain as I pour his grandfather a cup of tea.

"I see. I can understand why. Maybe I should go see him" remarks his grandfather with a twinkle in his eyes.

" _Maybe"_ I giggle.

"Thank you all for having me over. I am so thrilled you found, John...I mean Tarzan" replies his grandfather.

"Jane? Miss? There is a strange man at the front door. He will not tell me his name" our maid calls out suddenly.

"A man? Is it Clayton?" I groan.

"No it is not Clayton...I know who he is" she grumbles. "This man is asking to speak to you"

"I will be right there" I reply. She nods before leaving the room.

"Please excuse me. Father will keep you company until I return" I tell his grandfather. He nods.

I head out to see who was here to see us. I go make my way to the front door. I gasp. There he stood. Not like an ape. Like a human. He was dressed from head to toe in human clothing. He looked so dashing to.

" _Jane_ " he whispers softly.

" _Tarzan?"_ I squeak out at last.  
Happy tears come to me. He nods. He makes his way over to me. I run to his arms. I hold him close. "When? How? How did you get here?"

" _Come see Jane_ "

"Oh this is wonderful!" I gasp.

" _Jane letter_?" he questions as he pulls out the letter from his pocket. The one I wrote to him.

"Did you read it?" I whisper. He nods. He kisses me. I return each kiss.

"I love Jane" he mentions between kisses. My heart soars with joy.

"You did read it!" I laugh. He was so smart. He twirls me around in his arms.

" _First love Jane_ " he replies.

"Oh Tarzan..." I sigh happily.

"John?" he asks me.

"That is your name here" I tell him.

" _I love you_ " I reply.

He holds me so close I feel my ribs crushing. I laugh as I hug him.

"I love you Tarzan" I promise.

He kisses me again.

"Jane dear? Who is here?" father wonders as he joins us.

"Father look..."

" _Tarzan_?" laughs my father. Tarzan hugs my father hello. "You clean up real nice here lad"

"Doesn't he though?" I gush with joy.

Tarzan came all here for me. To see me.

Joy surges inside of me.

"Tarzan your grandfather is here. Would you like to meet him?" I ask Tarzan.

He nods. I take him by the arm and lead him to where his grandfather was sitting at. His grandfather looks over to us. Tarzan and he lock eyes. His grandfather had tears come in his eyes. He stands up. Then makes his way over to us.

"I know those eyes anywhere. He looks like my boy. My boy I lost so long ago. John? I am sorry Tarzan?" his grandfather asks softly. Tarzan nods. Tears come to me for them both.

Tarzan hugs his grandfather welcoming him warmly.

"What a happy day this is!" hoots my father with joy. Tarzan hugs us all in a group hug.

"He made his way to us" I say happily as Tarzan smiles at me.

"This calls for a celebration" my father announces.

"It does?" I giggle as we pull away. Tarzan comes to my side. He hugs me.

"Yes Jane dear it does. We will have a feast in honor of Tarzan's return" says my father.

"I like the sound of that" I say.

"Father please excuse us, let me show Tarzan around" I offer. Father nods as he and Tarzan's grandfather go to prepare a party for that night.

"Tarzan...there is something I have to tell you" I say.

"Jane?" he asks.

"I broke things off with Clayton. If I could not be with you, as promised in the letter I did not want to be with anyone else. You are the only one I will ever love" I vow.

" _Jane love you!_ " he vows huskily. He kisses me. Cupping my face between his hands. His lips devour my own.

"Love you" he repeats. Tears come to me. " _Jane no cry_ "

" _Jane happy_. Jane love Tarzan" I laugh joyfully. "I still can't believe you came for me"

He hugs me as he laughs. He kisses me.

He read my letter.

He actually read it. He loved me in return!


	13. Chapter 13

Father was getting ready for the big dinner party for Tarzan. I began to wonder how Tarzan managed to get here. He could not book a flight on his own.

He was still learning how to do so many things on his own. He was lost without father and myself. I grab his arm as he looked about all the books my father owned in our library room.

" _Tarzan_...I have a question" I stammer.

Before he could answer me in saunters in Clayton. As if he owned the place.

" _Hello,_ Jane dear. I see you got my package I sent you. Are you pleased?" asks Clayton.

"You arranged all this? For Tarzan to be here? I thought you said he would be a pest if you brought him home?" I ask.

"I thought about that. I knew how down you were about him being left behind. I was paid by _ape brain's_ grandfather to fly him home. All it took was to mention _you_ and he agreed to come" Clayton chuckles. I hug Clayton.

"Oh I am so thrilled! _Thank you,_ Clayton" I gasp as I smile brightly.

This was the nicest thing he had ever done. Even though I broke things off with him. He still wanted to marry me. I knew this. He was trying his best to win me over. But it was not going to happen. My heart belonged to Tarzan.

"You are welcome Jane. I did it for you. Not him. I did it for the cold hard cash to" chuckles Clayton after I let him go.

"Do stay for dinner Clayton, we would love for you to" I beg him.

"I am afraid I cannot right now. We are arranging for Tarzan here... _ape brain,_ to go over to his grandfather's place. Which Tarzan will inherit. It is Winchester Hills. Here is the thing Jane dear. I know ape brain will not want to keep the place. I can tell he will head back to his jungle hut when he can. Ape brain's family is richer than my own. I am hoping to cut a deal for the home that was left to ape brain if he does not wish to keep Winchester Hills" whispers Clayton to me.

"But _that_ belonged to his family. He can learn so much about them" I worry.

"I will give him time to do all that before I send him packing out of my home. What am I? A heartless animal?" he chuckles.

"Oh well I hope it goes well" I sigh. Clayton smiles as he wanders over to my father's desk helping himself to one of my father's cigars. He puts it up to his nose and sniffs it.

"Tarzan can we talk a moment?" I ask him. He nods.

" _Tarzan,_ what are your plans next? Are you going to stay here with Jane?" I try to explain my best for him. "Or are you going to go back to jungle?"

" _Jane_ go home with _Tarzan_ " he speaks up. I groan.

Clayton was right. Tarzan was planning on returning to the only home he had ever known.

"Listen Tarzan. _This_ is my home. I know the jungle is your home. The only one you ever had. But can you try to stay? Try to give this place a chance? See how you like it?" I beg of him. He looks deep in thought. Did he understand what I was saying?

" _Tarzan stay with Jane_ " I speak up.

" _Stay_ " he sighs. I hug him tightly.

"It is not forever Tarzan. See what happens. I do not want you to ever be unhappy here. If it makes you happy to go to the jungle then we will send you back" I vow.

" _Jane go with Tarzan_?" he asks hopefully.

"Well if that time comes I will think it over. I want to be with you" I promise him. "Jane _love_ Tarzan" I remind him.

I lean in and kiss him proving to him my heart belonged to him only. I felt as though a pair of eyes were upon us. After the kiss I spot an upset looking Clayton glaring over at us.

"Tarzan come with me. I will show you the rest of the place! I am so happy you came here" I brag on him. The doorbell rings. Who else was here? I went to answer the door. It was my aunt Bea!

"Hello Jane! What is this that the wedding was called off?" she snaps at me as she allows herself into the home.

"I was not happy with Clayton aunt Bea. We were not in love" I argue.

"You would marry well if you married Clayton" she argues back.

"This is over with. Aunt Bea, I want you to meet a friend of mine I met back in the jungle. Father told you about him. This is Tarzan...I mean John" I tell her as I introduce her to Tarzan.

Aunt Bea's head snaps up as she looks over Tarzan. If looks could kill he would be dead on sight. She did not approve. I could tell aunt Bea did not care for Tarzan.

Tarzan extends his hand for aunt Bea to shake. She ignores his gentlemen gesture. She wanders over to me as she leads me away from Tarzan.

"This _better_ not be the reason the wedding was called off. You _best_ be telling Clayton the wedding is back on soon. Before it is too late" she warns me.

"I am not marrying Clayton" I snap.

Anger rises in me.

"Very well than. I will be changing my will. _You_ will be out of the will Jane dear. Have things your way" she snaps at me. She heads off to go find my father.

I wander back to Tarzan's side. I was not going to be threatened by my aunt or by Clayton. I was going to be happy. I was going to be with the man who truly loved me for me. That man was Tarzan.

He could care less about money. Or how much we had. All he cared about was my well-being. That he loved me in return. And that was all that mattered. Maybe I should run off to the jungle with Tarzan. It would be better than dealing with this.

" _Jane_?" he questions me.

He looks at me with worry.

"I am alright. I promise. Aunt Bea has to get used to you. She loves Clayton. She will get over it" I promise Tarzan. I lean in kissing him. I feel a smile spread to his lips as he kisses me in return.

"Let's go see this place. Come along with me" I tell him. I take him by the arm. Showing him the whole estate. He was in awe of it all.

" _Jane_!" calls out someone. It was my old school chum. Silvia Vanderwilt.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her.

"Your Clayton invited me over for some big dinner party. He said you had an important guest here" she asks me. She makes her way over to us. We hug. Silvia was a knock out. She always was prettier than me. She was head cheerleader in school. She stole any boyfriend that came my way. She had once dated Clayton before we did. She broke things off with Clayton. He was broken hearted about it. We started dating after. I did not trust Silvia around Tarzan. She would go after him knowing I wanted to be with him. She did not care about Tarzan. It was the conquest for her. To get what she wanted.

She was not going to get her mits on my Tarzan. Unless he wanted her. He might. After all I was the first woman he ever saw. She was ten times as beautiful as me.

"John...I mean Tarzan this is Silvia Vanderwilt. We were friends in school. Silvia I met Tarzan back on my trip to the jungle area" I explain to her.

"So it is true! You all did find an ape man" she giggles as Tarzan looks amazed to see more ladies in his life. I knew this would happen. He could not stop starring at her. I knew Silvia was enjoying every bit of the attention he was sending her way.

"He is not an ape. He is human as we are. Please treat him better. He can understand you" I snap feeling upset with how she treated Tarzan's intelligence.

"I am so sorry Jane dear. Tarzan do tell me all about life in the jungle. It must be so interesting. How long have you been in the jungle?" she asks Tarzan a million questions as she leads him away from me and off to the house. I fume inside.

Clayton set this little gig up. So Tarzan would break things off with me. But he was not going to win. I might have given up men in the past to Silvia. They were not worth it. Tarzan was. I wanted to be with him. Would he want to still be with me? Even with other options opening up to him?


	14. Chapter 14

I agreed to let my friend take Tarzan out on a date. Well not on a date date. I mean we were not officially dating. Only each other. Tarzan was free to go out with whom he picked.

I did not want him to feel held down by me. He had to know he had other options out there. Other than me. If it was meant to be he would come back to me right?

I sat there the next night pouting. Worrying. Wondering what was going on. My cell phone buzzes. I see Silvia popping up photos of herself and Tarzan on her Facebook page. Jealousy fumes inside of my soul.

They did make a stunning couple. In the real world if he had been living over here, growing up over here he would not think twice about looking at a girl like me. He would already be with a girl like Silvia. Not me.

My heart sinks. It was a matter of time I would lose Tarzan to her. Like I lost so many other men. Tears water in my eyes. Things were so much simpler in the jungle.

The doorbell rings. My heart leaps hoping he was back now. I rush to the door before the butler could answer it. There stands Clayton. I sigh. Only Clayton.

"Well that is not a nice welcome" he chuckles as he allows himself to come in.

"I was _hoping_ Tarzan was back" I grumble.

"You know you lost him right? Silvia the man eater will have him eating out of the palm of her hands by the end of the night Jane dear" he laughs at my misfortune.

I go to slap his face.

"You are not meant to be with _ape brain_! _You_ are _mine_ Jane. _You_ have always been mine" he snarls as he grabs me pulling me closer. " _Ape brain,_ belongs in the jungle"

"I _hate_ you! You planned on this all along. You knew I had feelings for Tarzan. You set up this little trap" I snap back at him.

" _Maybe,_ so Jane dear. It is working so splendidly, isn't it?" he laughs.

"Leave me alone Clayton. _Go away!_ " I demand to him.

"I will never set you free to be with _ape brain_ , Jane. You will be mine as you always have been" he warns me. He yanks me closer to him. He forces a kiss on me.

His breath stunk of whisky. He had been drinking. His lips crush mine. The kiss was making me ill. It was nothing like kissing Tarzan. I knee Clayton in the nuts with my knee. He grunts and groans as he falls to his knees.

" _You_ are going to be sorry you tried that on me" he snaps at me. I go to run. He leaps after me at full speed. He grabs me. I move out of his grasp. My heart hammers in my chest. Clayton was mad. Literally.

What had gotten into him?

He manages to pin me on the floor under him. He smiles as he holds my arms to the floor. I struggle to get free. Fear surges in me. Where are you Tarzan? I think to myself. He would save me about now.

"You will _never_ be free of me Jane. _No matter,_ how you try to run from me. You were _never_ his. I will have you. The time is not right. I could take you right now if I wanted to. Right now. Right here!" warns Clayton as he whispers in my earlobe. I wiggle under him trying to get free. It was no use. He was holding me down hard. He was so much stronger than I was.

I cried and wiggled as he loomed over me. He forced another kiss on my lips. Was he going to rape me? My heart cowered in fear.

"I am not going to take you yet Jane dear. Not yet. The time is not right. But it will be. And when you are you are going to know who the prize is" he chuckles making me feel so ill. He leaps off me. I shudder at the thought of him touching me. I watch until his was gone. Tears come to me. If Tarzan was here he would not let Clayton harm me.

Not in any way.

Tears come to me. I shake as I begin to cry. My phone buzzes a notification again. From my Facebook. I glance to see what was going on. I glance at a photo of Silvia and Tarzan in a lip lock.

She was smiling sharing a kiss. My heart feels as though I was sucker punched in the chest just now. No..I could not have lost him to her. Not to her. I throw my phone to my side. Tears hit me pretty hard.

" _Jane dear_ , what is going on? What is all the fuss about?" wonders father as he comes in. He helps me up off the floor.

"I am _not_ marrying Clayton" I demand.

"I know that Jane. What brought this on?" father wonders.

"Aunt Bea told me she is taking me out of the will if I am with Tarzan. Clayton is trying to break us up. Father he tried to have his way with me just now. He scared me. He will not give me up he says" I tremble letting it all out. He hugs me.

"You do not have to marry Clayton. No matter what the others say. Do not to a thing you do not feel is right" father warns me.

"I will not give into Clayton, never" I vow. "Even if Tarzan does not love me as I love him" I tremble.

"That boy is _crazy_ about you. _What_ changed your mind?" he asks me. I show him the Facebook photos.

"Tarzan has moved on. I can't be the only woman in his world" I sigh.

"You are giving up far too easily Jane. Did you ever think to ask Tarzan what he wants in all this? Did you ask if he wanted to go out? Maybe he was going along with what everyone else expects of him as everyone expects you to marry Clayton" warns father. He had a good point.

Was it my own fault I lost Tarzan?

"Do not give up on love. I was only with your mother. I did not need any other women. She made me happy" points out my father.

"I think you are right. What a mess I have made" I mutter. Suddenly Tarzan comes in from his date.

My heart aches as I see him come in. He looked so handsome all dressed up. I wished it were me he had taken out on his first date. I allowed it. I did not try to stop him from going. Tears come to me. I look away.

"Good-night father" I say before heading up the stairs for the night.

" _Jane_?" I hear him call out my name. I ignore him.

I could not face all this right now. Not after what Clayton had done to me. Clayton I noticed ripped my shirt. I had a bruise on my wrist from the force he used to hold me down. I shiver.

I block out the horrid scene from my mind. I wanted this night to be over with. I shut the door behind me. I clean off my make-up as I sit at my vanity. Tears flow. I hold my wrist looking over my wound.

" _Jane?"_ I hear his voice say softly.

I look behind me. There he stood.

"Father told me. Hurt Jane?" he asks me. I look away. Tears would not stop coming.

"Do not worry about me Tarzan. I can handle it. Okay? Go have fun. Enjoy your life with her" I mutter.

" _Jane_ "

I do not say a word as I try to push him away. He suddenly lifts me up with no warning. Taking what was his like a cave man. He holds me in his arms.

He looks so confused to. Like how I felt. He kisses me. Tears fall as his lips caress my own. I return each kiss. I was so weak. He could have me any time he wanted. He knew it.

"You do not have to worry. Go to her. Have fun. I will not hold you back" I stop the kissing.

"JANE" he states firmly. I look up in his worried gaze.

"Yes?" I ask.

"I _never_ want her. I _want_ you! _Please_ Jane" he begs me. He tried his best to explain his feelings to me.

"I am sorry for pushing you away. I am _sorry_ for making you go out with her. You _never_ have been with anyone but me. I did not want to hold you back" I explain.

"But I love you. Tarzan _loves_ Jane only" he vows. I hold him close to me now.

"I love you. _Always_. Jane _loves_ Tarzan" I vow again. He smiles looking pleased with that. He lays me gently on my bed. "Tarzan _stay_ with Jane for night" I beg him.

He looms over me. I could see clearly the love he held for me. I was so stupid for sending him away. I was just scared of being hurt. He was scared to. I held the power over his heart to. I had to be gentle with my Tarzan.

My arms wrap around his neck. He groans as he kisses me. Taking what was his all along.

"Love Jane. _Only,_ Jane" I hear him vow as he lifts my shirt up over my head.

I was his.

He was mine.

I did not want to be with anyone else.


	15. Chapter 15

I woke the next morning resting peacefully in Tarzan's embrace. He was sleeping I was awake. I could hear his heart beat softly. I smile as I rest my hand on his chest. We had made love three times the prior night. My wild man.

I kiss his chest. I was so in love. What was the next step for us? I knew he wanted me to go to the jungle and stay with him. I was not sure I could do that. But I did not want to live without him. I could not do that either. I could not bare the thought of losing him.

" _Jane_?" he whispers my name sleepily. I smile as I look up to see his pretty eyes flutter open.

"Morning love" I say as I greet him with a kiss. He smiles after.

"I am so _glad_ we worked it out" I tell him. "Today is the day you get to see your parents' home! Your grandfather is going to take us over. Are you _ready_ for this?" I ask him. I wondered how hard it would be to see your folks home after they passed away. Poor Tarzan had no memory of them. I did for my mother. I treasure each memory.

" _Ready_ " he sighs.

"Are you going to stay here?" I ask him. He shakes his head no.

"Go back" he says. My heart sinks. He was not used to it here.

" _Jane_ go" he begs me.

"I have to think on it. This is not a no yet" I promise to him. "Okay? This is not a yes either"

He nods. He looks sad.

"Let's enjoy what time we have now together. We will worry about all that later" I tell him. I kiss him. Near or far I love you always" I tell him.

I go to hop in the shower. He sneaks in to join me. He helps me wash causing me to giggle as he touches me gently. He kisses me as warm water washes over us. I was not sure how I could love someone so much it hurt. But I did.

I loved him. After the shower we dried off. Got dressed. Then went downstairs. To my displeasure there was Clayton at the table with my father and Tarzan's father. Chatting away as though nothing was wrong with that. I shiver feeling fear come over me at the sight of Clayton.

" _Jane_?" questions Tarzan with worry.

He places a hand on my shoulder. I had not told him what Clayton had tried to do to me. I did not want him to attack Clayton. He would get in trouble not Clayton.

"It is alright. Let's go eat breakfast" I tell Tarzan.

I take him by the hand to show Clayton I was with Tarzan and he had not won the battle. We sit down across from Clayton at the table. Clayton's eyes burned into me. I tried to ignore him.

" _Morning,_ Jane dear. _Morning,_ Tarzan. Sleep well Jane?" asks father.

"I did thank you" I say as I fold a napkin on my lap.

"Jane, I wish to talk to you alone" demands Clayton.

" _No thank you_ " I turn him down.

"Oh I think you should. You know why?" he asks me.

" _Why_?"

Our eyes lock for a moment.

"Because this concerns Tarzan to" he snaps. A chill washes over me hearing that. What was he going to do to Tarzan? I was not about to let him hurt him.

I get up to go meet Clayton in the halls after making Tarzan stay with my father.

"Clayton _what_ do you want?" I grumble.

"I think you should marry me" he demands.

His beady little eyes glare my way.

" _Never_ " I tell him sternly.

"You might change your tune after seeing this" he mentions to me. He whips out his iPhone. He shows me a video. Of a trapped gorilla back in the jungle. I gasp.

" _Know_ this gorilla Jane dear?" he chuckles. It was the one who raised my Tarzan. His mother. Kayla.

" _Kayla_ " I stammer. He nods.

" _Ape brain's_ mother. If you do not break up with him before he heads back to the jungle, and agree to marry me than I will give the orders to kill off his beloved momma ape. Best thing is he will know it was men who worked for your father that did it. He will blame you all for the death of his beloved mother" chuckles Clayton.

"No...you _can't_ do this to him" I gasp.

"But I can. And I will. You have to break it off with ape brain. And announce our wedding is still on. Got it? Before time runs out for Kayla" he warns me.

"But I can't do that to him" I plea.

Clayton takes a ring out of his pocket. He hands it to me.

"You have _twenty-four_ hours before you have to break things off with ape brain. Or _Kayla_ will die" he warns me before walking off.

My heart sinks desperately. Tears water in my eyes. I had just found the love of my life. Now I was going to have to lose him? This was not fair. The image of his mother in the cage looking so scared to haunted my mind now. I could not allow Kayla to die. No way.

What was I going to do? Should I tell father? I brush back the tears. Tarzan comes to find me.

" _Jane_?" he worries as he pulls me in his embrace.

This was it. I had to break his heart. I could not put it off.

"Tarzan, this is hard for me to say to you. I can no longer be with you. I was thinking about what you said that I needed to come with you. That you planned on leaving. My home will always be here Tarzan. I am not going to go with you. I am so sorry. I am staying with Clayton here. I took him back. And we are going to marry" I stammer as tears come over me.

A very pained look crosses over his handsome face. This was killing me to hurt him like this.

" _Jane_ no..." he whispers. I see tears come to his eyes.

I show him the ring on my finger I placed on there.

"I am marrying Clayton, Tarzan" I repeat myself.

A look over anger washes over him. He looked so confused. He takes off upstairs. Tears come to me. Damn you Clayton.

I lost him. Tarzan would never forgive me for this. One moment I was in the bliss of his arms. The next I broke his poor heart. I was a monster. I rush to the den. I feel tears wash over me. Life was unfair. This was never going to work out for us.


	16. Chapter 16

"Jane why are you staying here?" father demands to know as I stay behind while the others get ready to leave for Tarzan's parents' home. My heart aches with sadness as I spot him walk past me with his father.

" _Because_ I am going to need time to _plan_ my wedding to Clayton. Aunt Bea will be going to come over" I tell him.

"What? _Why_ are you marrying Clayton?" father gasps.

"I see the errors of my ways. Clayton is the man for me" I force myself to say in front of the others. Father looks stunned by the news. I did not blame him. Tarzan heads outside. I longed to call out to him. Don't go! Please! But I say nothing.

"It is true. Jane and I are getting married! Isn't grand?" brags Clayton as he places an arm around me.

I wince at his awful touch.

"Jane I am _happy_ for you if that is want you want" father sighs.

"It is _what_ I want" I force myself to say. It sounded awful to say it out loud.

"Alright. We will be back in a day. Call me if you need a thing, Coming Clayton?" father asks.

"Yes sir. Let me say goodbye to my fiancé here" chuckles Clayton.

"What do you want?" I demand to know once the others were out of ear shot.

" _Behave,_ while we are gone. I want the wedding to happen next weekend. Then I will free the gorilla" he vows to me. He touches my chin with his right hand. Then forces a kiss on my lips making me feel utterly ill inside. He smiles looking pleased as he walks away.

How can I stop Clayton? There had to be away to get him out of my life for good. No way was I going to marry that man. Never. I would rather die.

"Miss Jane _where_ is your father at?" asks our piolet Jefferson as he allows himself into the home.

"He just left why?" I ask.

"I fuled up the plane for when your guest Tarzan is ready to go home. I thought I would let you know" he informs me.

"Thank you Jefferson" I reply as an idea comes to me.

Those men who were holding Kayla captive worked for my father. Not for Clayton. What if I were to go to the jungle on my own and rescue Kayla while Clayton was gone? He would never know! I grin at the thought. I hoped father and Tarzan would not be too worried about me being gone. I could not tell them where I was going. Clayton could not know about me leaving.

" _Jefferson_!" I call out making him stop.

"Yes miss?" he asks me.

"I was planning on taking a trip out of the jungle. So can you take me there now?" I ask hoping he would not call and ask my father first.

"You sure? Now?" he worries.

"It is alright with father. They plan on meeting me there. I need to get there as soon as I can for a project I am working on. You see I have little time to get this done before classes start. And I will have to go back to work" I lie.

"Oh sure, I can fly you there. It is your family's plane after all" he agrees. I grin. This was working out so well!

" _Wonderful_!" I exclaim. I hug him.

"I will go get the plane ready. Then I will tell you when it is ready to go" he tells me.

I gathered up a few items to bring along with me on the flight. I write a little letter for father leaving it on his night stand. So he would not worry over me. Then I head out to the plane that was in the middle of the field. Jefferson helps me into the plane. I was on my way back to the jungle.

"Help is on the way Kayla" I tell myself out loud. We fly up into the sky.

It took us a few hours before we made it there. The sun was coming down for the day. I arrived in time to rescue Kayla.

"Want me to stick around Miss Jane?" asks Jefferson.

" _Please,_ do" I say.

I wander around looking for the spot where Kayla was being held captive. I finally spot her. She was grunting in her cage with anger. I did not blame her one little bit. I wander up to her cage to try to calm her down. I hoped she remembered me. I was not going to allow them to kill her.

"Kayla hello there dear" I whisper softly. She grunts quietly. She looks right at me. She had to know who I am.

"Am I here to help you! _Tarzan_ does not know about this. He would be here if he did" I promise her. " _Tarzan_ " I repeat his name to bring her comfort. She reaches out her hand to my own that was resting on a bar of the cage. I tremble at the great contact with the wild. It was amazing.

"May I help you?" someone asks as they come up behind me.

"My name is Jane Porter. You work for my father _Quincy_ " I remind the man.

"Oh pleasure to meet you Miss Porter. How may I help you?" asks the guard.

"I want you to set this poor gorilla free. I order it" I demand. "If my father knew she was caged here he would not be pleased" I warn the man.

"I am sorry miss. I would be happy to free her. But I take orders from Clayton only" he warns me.

" _Set her free!"_ I demand to the man.

"No" he warns me. "Does Clayton know you are here?" he warns me. "The jungle is a might dangerous place for a lady"

His eyes glare into my own. Causing fear to control my body.

"You sure?" I ask. Not showing him the fear I felt.

"Sure am sure. Go check in for the night. I suggest that you leave as soon as you can" he snaps. I spot a set of keys on his waist line. I act like I trip. I land in his arms.

"Silly me! I am so sorry I tripped" I chuckle as I manage to snatch his keys.

"I told you the jungle is no place for a lady" he grumbles as he walks away.

"I showed him huh Kayla! I have to get you free from here before he gets back" I worry. I walk over to the cage. I fumble nervously to open the cage up. I had to figure out what key was the one that opened the cage door!

After the seventh try the steel cage opens for me. Letting a little squeak out.

"YES! I did it! Come on Kayla! You are free baby" I coo at her. She stays in the cage. I wander in the cage with her. I notice she was chained to the cage. Those asses! I groan. I hoped the same key that opened the cage would be on here to open this cuff on Kayla's arm. I fumble as I work to get her free. I soon manage to free her. Totally free her!

"Come on baby...you are free to go now" I coax her as I stand outside the cage motioning for her to come out. She stands there for a moment not sure what to do I guess. She was scared.

"Come on" I beg her.

Suddenly she listens to me. She wanders out of her cage. Sniffing the air. She makes her way to me. She looks me right in the eye.

"Go Kayla. Please before they come back. I will be fine. You go" I beg her. I point to the jungle. Then to her. I hoped she would understand me. She had to! I came to help her.

She finally takes off to the jungle. I sigh. She was safe! I did it! I actually did it! I giggle.

"I warned you little lady. The jungle is no place for a lady. Mr. Clayton is on his way here" warns the guard as he comes up behind me. Before I could scream his hand clamps over my mouth as he drags me off some place. I pass out in his arms not knowing what was going to come next.


	17. Chapter 17

"Yes, Mr. Clayton sir I have her right here! _Yes_ , she let the gorilla go! Catch her again? Oh sir I don't know if that thing will let us catch her a second time. She is a dangerous beast. She hates us. I bet you she will kills us if she sees us again" worries one of Clayton's goons.

My eyes slowly flutter open. I was trapped. My hands were tied behind my back to the chair. I struggle to get my hands free while the guard was chatting with Clayton.

"You are on the way here now? _Good thing_ boss. Want to talk to your little bride to be?" offers the guard. "Alright sir...Jane? The phone is for you" the man demands as he holds the phone up to Jane's ear.

"Well well well _Jane dear_. I better give you proper credit where credit is due eh? Double crossing me like this..I mean did you really think you were going to get away with this Jane dear?" laughs Clayton on the other line. I wince as I am forced to listen to his voice.

"Jane I am nearly there now. I am going to take you home. And by the way _Jane_. Just because the monkey is free does not mean I will not make you marry me. Oh I _plan_ on it. You will marry me. In fact as soon as we land back home I have a wedding planned for us" he chuckles.

"Clayton I will NEVER marry you! You got what you wanted. I broke up with Tarzan. He hates me. Can't you leave things at that?" I snap bitterly.

"Never _say never,_ Jane dear" he chuckles. " _You_ were meant to be my bride. _You_ will be mine" he declared before the phone hangs up.

I struggle to get free. Tears come to me. I lost Tarzan. Now I was going to be forced to marry a man I did not love! He might kidnap me and take me someplace where I would never see Tarzan or my father ever again!

He was _that_ kind of evil. I was sure of it. My only hope was to get myself free from here. My wrists began to swell a little as I tugged on the rope desperate to be free. I soon spot a gorilla peering in the window at me.

"Is that Kayla?" questions the guard.

I did not say a word. The gorilla was smaller than Kayla. Younger to. It could be Turk. I was not going to give names away to this dead beat. No way. My lips were zipped.

Tight. I shake my head. I struggle to free myself while he was distracted by Turk. The more I looked over at the gorilla I was sure it was _Turk_.

Memories of Tarzan wrestling with the gorilla back at camp flashed in my mind right then.

"Shoo... _shoo!_ Do you hear me? _Buzz off!_ Dumb little creatures they are" the man grumbles as he goes closer to the gorilla but not close enough to touch Turk. He was scared of Turk it looked like!

Suddenly I hear it.

An elephant blows its loud trumpet sound. Tantor was near! I gasp. Was Tarzan here? Had he come for me? Hope surges in my heart as excitement flows through me. I look to see what was going to happen next. Maybe there was a chance I was not going to have to marry that awful Clayton!

" _What the hell?!_ " mutters the guard as he goes to check to see what the commotion was outside the door.

Right be before he opens the door Tantor tares down the weak wooden door. I brace myself closing my eyes as timber wood shatters all about us. Tantor blows an angry sound right in the guard's shocked face.

"Now let's all _calm down_  
shall we? I was only following orders here" stammers the man.

Tantor begins to chase the man about the room. Wrecking the place. I could not help but smile at the sight. Turk makes her way over to me. She checks out the chair I was strapped to as though she were trying to help me get free as I helped Kayla be freed.

"Call this thing off me! Call it off!" hoots the man as he runs from Tantor.

"Sorry, Tantor _only_ listens to _Tarzan_. He is not here" I giggle.

The man is chased right into the messy, stinky cage that once held Kayla captive. I was almost free. Turk pulls and yanks on the rope trying her best to help me. Bless her she could not figure out how to free me!

"Let me out of here! Do you _hear_ me? You will all be sorry once _Clayton_ gets here!" warns the guard as he shakes his fist.

Tantor blows his trunk hooting a angry noise in the man's face. The man backs up and slips on gorilla poo. He lands right in it face first. I giggle as I could see from the window.

Suddenly Turk manages to get my hands a little loose. Loose enough I could free myself. Once my hands were untied I did my feet next. I rub my sore wrists.

"Thank you all! _Thank_ you!" I tell Turk and

Tantor as I make my way outside. I go to look for my piolet. He was clunked out. They hurt him! I was stuck here! I gasp. How was I going to get back home?

" _Jane_! You little whore! _Where_ is she at?" I hear Clayton call out. He just landed on the island. Holy shit!

Suddenly Tantor picks me up and places me on his back.

" _Jane_ I see you! _Get_ off that elephant this moment! You will be _sorry_ Jane!" he warns me as he yells with anger. He shakes his fist at me.

"Run, Tantor! _Run_!" I demand praying that Tantor understood me.

Tantor thankfully takes off running once Clayton shoots a gun. That man was plumb crazy! He was going to _kill_ someone! He might kill me!

"Go Tantor! Loose that crazy man!" I demand out loud. I hold onto to Tantor for dear life as we head into the jungle.

Where was my father at when I needed him? Where was Tarzan? His father? _Anyone_! I was scared I was going to die out here and no one was going to know about it. I was crazy enough to come out here. It was all my own fault. But I had to _save_ Kayla.

"Come back here Jane!" calls out Clayton. He hopped on a motor bike.

He was chasing us at full speed. I have to duck a few branches as we run in the jungle. Clayton was trying to drive as he shot our way! My heart races faster. I never had been more scared in all my days!

Suddenly another shot rings out. I was hit. My shoulder! I fall down tumbling to the ground in pain. I fall right on my left side.

Tantor takes off being scared the poor animal. I wince as blood gushes from my shoulder. This was it. I was going to die out here. No one was going to find me alive. I wince as I close my eyes gasping in pain and fear.

"Well Jane dear, you chose _wrong_ when you chose to run" he chuckles as he parks his bike.

"You will not get away with this Clayton! My father will worry he will come looking for me!" I warn him.

" _Poor silly girl_. He will find out a _savage_ gorilla killed you after you tried to free them. That is the story he will hear from me when I bring your lifeless dead body home to him!" chuckles Clayton as he gets ready to finish off his job.

Dear lord this could not be the end...could it?


	18. Chapter 18

"We _could_ have been the _perfect_ pair Jane dear. But you had to go your own way. You did not marry me as you promised me you would do. So this ends here! It ends now!" Clayton warns me.

He points a gun at my head.

I shiver. I wince.

"Say _good-bye,_ Jane" he demands as the gun is pointed at my head.

" _Clayton wait!_ This is not the man I once knew!" I gasp out desperately trying to spare my life here.

"So, you _changed_ me Jane. Not for the better" he growls with anger.

"Clayton, please do not do this. I think you were once a good man. A _decent_ man. You looked out for my father out here. Think of how _devastated_ he would be if he knew you killed me" I warn him.

"That is the _brillant_ part of the plan Jane dear. He will never know now will he?" chuckles Clayton. "Now do shut up. So I can move on and be rid of you" he warns me. He points the gun back at me.

" _Please,_ Clayton, _please_ do not do this" I whimper for my life. I close my eyes. My life flashes before my eyes. Tears burn in them. All I could do was think of my father and of Tarzan. The one's I loved in my life. My heart hammers in my chest like a drum.

I fear the worst. He was planning on killing me. This was my last breath I was going to take. I wished I could tell Tarzan the truth. He was going to think I hated him. Tears water in my eyes. I could not even see the gun pointed at me now. Which was just as well.

But then...

I hear him call out.

Was I dreaming? Was I already dead? Was I only dreaming of him? I had to be. Fate was cruel that way.

"GET OFF ME APE BRAIN!" I hear Clayton demand loudly.

Tarzan!

"Be safe _Tarzan!_ He has a gun!" I call out warning him.

Clayton drops the gun as Tarzan wrestles him to the ground. When had he gotten here? Was my father here to? My heart soars. Maybe Tarzan knew I still loved him. Maybe he knew what Clayton was up to this whole time! I could only hope.

Clayton struggles his out stretched hand to grab at the gun. I could not allow him to shot or harm Tarzan. No way! I wince as I roll over on my other side.

I scoot my best to the gun. I reach my weak hand out to grab the gun from Clayton before he could. Suddenly right before I had it Clayton grabs it. He point it at Tarzan.

"I shot her! I _damn_ well will shoot you _ape_ _brain_!" warns Clayton angrily.

Suddenly a shot rings out. Hitting the gun and knocking it clear off Clayton's hand. Clayton gawks to see who was here now. It was Tarzan's grandfather.

"They don't call me _sharp shooter_ for nothing" he chuckles. The guards that worked for us come to snatch up Clayton. He is cuffed and taken off after Tarzan is off of him.

"Jane dear are you hurt?" father fusses over me.

"I am alive thanks to Tarzan. And Tantor and Turk" I giggle. "Ouch" I wince.

"She is bleeding! She needs help! Jane was shot!" my father calls out in alarm.

" _Jane_!" gasps Tarzan with worry.

" _Help_ her old boy! Do something!" begs my father to Tarzan.

"I am so _happy_ you are all here for me" I say.

"Keep her awake" demands Tarzan's grandfather.

" _Jane_ " Tarzan stammers as he makes his way over to me. He smiles as he scoops me in his arms gently. Tears come to me to see him smile at me again.

He had to hate me for hurting him like I had.

"Tarzan...I have a few things I need to tell you" I wince as I feel blood pour from my wound.

" _Jane rest_ " warns Tarzan.

"Please, I have to have time to tell you" I demand.

What if I died and he did not know the truth?

I could not live with myself.

He had to know I still loved him. I had all along. My hero.

" _Turk save_?" he asks me. I nod as I laugh wincing from the pain.

"Yes, and _Tantor_. They were brave" I giggle.

"Here she is! Over here!" my father hoots to the men who came to take me to be fixed up. Doctors.

"Are you in pain miss?" one asks as he looks me over.

"Only in my heart" I sigh as I look over at Tarzan.

"She was shot here on her right shoulder" the man tells my father. "We need to get her in surgery right away. She lost blood. She might have bruised ribs from the fall. We have to check her over" warns the doctor.

"Do whatever you need to to _save_ my daughter" my father demands to the men. They lift me gently in a stretcher.

" _Jane!_ " I hear him call to me with worry written all over my face. He had to still love me. Did I lose his love yet? Was it all Clayton's fault?

" _Tarzan_ " I groan for him. I feel tears come to me.

"Remain calm miss. Try to stay awake" warns the doctor as they carried me back to camp.

"I need to tell him. He _needs_ to know" I beg of them.

"You can tell him whatever you want once you are better" warns the doctor.

" _Tarzan!"_ I cry back.

I was soon taken into surgery. No one could see me right now. Not even father.

"We have to give you meds that will put you to sleep" warns the doctor as they prep me for surgery. I nod. Sleep soon washes over me.

" _Please_ tell him" I yawn.

"Tell who what miss?" they ask.

"Keep her calm" one warns the other.

"Tell him I _love_ him. I _never_ stopped" I say right as my eyes close. I would soon wake up to my fate.


	19. Chapter 19

When I woke my head was pounding. My arm was in great pain. My heart hurt worse than my arm. My eyes flutter open. I see my father sitting there beside me.

Holding my hand. Looking worried. I did not see Tarzan waiting there with him. Why would he? My heart sinks. He still thinks I hated him. That I wanted to marry Clayton. That was it.

" _Jane_? Are you in pain dear?" my father notices I was awake.

"Not much" I squeak out.

"Where are you hurting?" he worries fussing over me.

" _Where_ is Tarzan?" I whisper.

" _Rest_ Jane dear" he warns me.

"Father, where is he? He _hates_ me right?" I groan.

"No he could never hate you" my father promises.

"Where is he?" I beg to know.

"He went to Clayton's hearing with his father. To make sure Clayton remains behind bars. They sent Clayton back to our country where he will serve time behind bars. I am sure Tarzan wanted to be here when you woke" he promises me.

"Clayton is gone?" I sigh feeling better hearing that.

"Yes dear, you no longer have to worry about him" my father replies.

I hear a rattling sound at the window near my bedside. I see a lovely arrangement of flowers pop up. I see Turk there at the window. I giggle. Turk was worried about me. Animals knew. They were smarter than people gave them credit for. Tarzan knew this all along. He taught me so many things about life.

"Father let Turk in for a moment" I beg him.

He opens the window allowing the smaller gorilla to squeeze in the window. Turk sits on my bed now. Leaving flowers on my bed. Mainly weeds. But it was the thought that counted.

" _Hello,_ Turk" I say her name. Turk looks worried as she checks me over.

"I am going to be fine Turk" I promise her.

"There are no animals allowed in the hospital Miss. Porter" the doctor demands Turk leaves once he comes in making his rounds to check on me.

"But Turk helped save my life. She is more than an animal to me. Can't she stay for a moment? She wants to make sure I am alright. I am sure she will leave after" I vow.

" _Alright_. But you make sure she leaves within the hour" warns my doctor.

" _Yes,_ sir" I agree.

Turk comes closer. Hugging my neck making me giggle. Now she checks out my hair as she touches a strand of my hair curiously.

"Turk you are a sweetie" I giggle. I hug Turk in return. I close my eyes. Could I make it living in the jungle if I was able to stay with Tarzan? Everyone seemed to be accepting me.

" _Jane_?"

My heart skips a beat. He was here. At last. I could barely look him in the eyes. I was scared he was going to reject me as I had to do so to him. But I had not wanted to. More than anything in the world I wanted this man. I wanted his love. I returned his love more than he knew.

"I will leave you alone to talk. Jane if you need me I will be in the hallway" father tells me as he gets up to leave me with Tarzan. I nod.

" _Jane_?"

Tears come to me to hear his voice speak my name. Turk leaps away and out the window. I suddenly feel his hand slip into my own. I feel his lips press firmly on my own. Love was still there. Happy tears flow out of me. I return each tender kiss he gives to me.

"Jane" he whispers my name. " _Love_ Jane"

"Oh, Tarzan" I shudder his name. " _Love_ Tarzan"

" _I know_ " he says. I finally look into those beautiful eyes of his. He warmly smiles at me.

"I _never_ wanted to hurt you. Clayton made me. He had Kayla. I had to help save her Tarzan. I did it for you. Because I _love_ you. I never stopped. Clayton was evil. He wanted to marry me. To hurt you for taking me away from him" I ramble on.

" _I know_ " he repeats to me. He is smiling at me.

"I thought I lost you" I cry as water works hit me pretty hard.

" _Never_ " he vows.

He kisses me again. He pulls back. He was fully dressed. Very handsome might I add. He pulls something out of his pocket. He takes out a ring. A small but elegant one. I shiver. Was he going to ask me to marry him? Did he know how?

Excitement rushes in me at the thought.

" _Marry_ Tarzan?" he asks me. I nod.

"Yes! _Yes_ Tarzan! _Jane_ marry Tarzan!" I laugh with joy. I pull him in my arms and hug him tight without hurting my arm thankfully. He sighs happily as we hold onto each other.

He pulls me back to gaze at me. He kisses me. Then he takes the actual right hand and places a ring on my finger. It was a perfect fit.

"Oh Tarzan it is perfect" I gasp.

"It was his grandmothers" I hear his grandfather say as he comes to join us. He smiles at me. "I am glad it will stay in the family"

"I will treasure it always" I vow.

"I had to help Tarzan with the proposal. He had no clue how to ask. That was what took him so long to come see you. He would have been here when you woke" he promises me.

"Oh Tarzan" I stammer. Tarzan squeezes my hand.

A week later once my arm was a bit better we held a wedding there in the jungle. It so happened that his grandfather could perform weddings. It was a simple beautiful wedding.

We said personal vows to one another. I told Tarzan I was going to stay here in the jungle with him. So was my own father. As well as Tarzan's grandfather.

He wanted to stay to get to know Tarzan better. Tarzan fixed up the little hut in the jungle where I first met him at. It became such a special place in my life now. I could not live without this man of the jungle.

The one they called Tarzan.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
